En esta vida o en otra, siempre te encontraré
by aresoutlaw
Summary: Este es una historia EvilCharming. Ellos eran dos seres perseguidos por matrimonios arreglados, que ninguno deseaba. Quizá fue el destino que los hizo encontrarse para experimentar lo que era el Amor verdadero. Pero podrán ser felices o tendrán que enfrentar a padres controladores que tienen otros planes.
1. Chapter 1: Un encuentro en el camino

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoría, sin embargo los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a los dueños y creadores de la serie Once Upon a Time.

* * *

 **Un encuentro en el camino.**

Salí cabalgando a la mayor velocidad posible, si el Rey George quería que me hiciera pasar por mi difunto hermano James estaba bien, Pero casarme con la hija del Rey Midaz era inconcebible. Siempre pensé que si algún día me casaría sería por amor, pues dentro de mi pobreza era el único lujo que podía permitirme. Sabía que la guardia real estaba tras de mí, pero gracias a la ayuda de Abigail logré sacar ventaja, estaba a solo un puerto de conseguir mi libertad.

-Regina POV-

Mi madre me convertiría en la mujer más infeliz del mundo, la vi arrancarle el corazón a Daniel en frente de mí y todo ¿para qué? Para casarme con el rey Leopold y tener que cuidar de su insufrible hijita Snow. Y hablando del rey de Roma, aquí viene esa chiquilla tonta.

-Regina, me preguntaba sí ¿Puedes enseñarme a montar?- Dijo con el tono más empalagoso que había oído en mi vida.

-Claro princesa- respondí- Prepara tu caballo mientras ensillo a Rocinante- Dije

Me dispuse a ponerle su silla a Rocinante, el único con el cual podía ser realmente yo, sentirme libre. Después salí del establo en compañía de Snow, quien de inmediato empezó una carrera por el camino del rey hacía el puerto, cuando nuevamente perdió el control ¿Cuándo haría algo bien esta mocosa?

Corrí a toda velocidad para lograr alcanzarla y lograr detener el caballo de Snow, al final lo logré, sin percatarme de que otro caballo venia toda velocidad por el mismo camino. El logro frenar, pero el relinchido de su caballo alteró a rocinante y me tiró de la montura, el joven bajo rápidamente y me ofreció su mano para que me levantara.

-Disculpe, no las vi pues venía muy rápido.- Dijo con amabilidad

-Gracias, pero a la próxima mantén los ojos en el camino- Dije algo fría

-Aunque si me vuelvo a encontrar con usted no podre mantener los ojos en el camino, es usted preciosas. Si me permite decirlo- Dijo sonrojándose.

-Gracias, es usted todo un caballero- Dije con una sonrisa de lado.

-Es realmente encantador, ¿no crees Regina?- oí la voz de Snow

-Y quien es eta preciosa niña- Oí decir al joven, otro que se va a embobar con esta pensé

-Soy, Snow White la hija del Rey Leopold y princesa de este reino- Dijo la mocosa con aires de grandeza.

-Mucho gusto Princesa Snow- Dijo besando su mano

-Y usted ¿Quién es?- Dijo regresando su atención a mí

-Soy Regina, hija del príncipe Henry y de la princesa Cora- Dije ignorando de nuevo a Snow

-Mucho gusto Princesa Regina, yo soy el príncipe James, hijo del rey George- Dijo besándome la mano.

-Bueno quizá debemos irnos- Dije, tomando las riendas de Rocinante e indicando a Snow que debíamos retirarnos.

-Regina, quizá más tarde pase por tu finca y podamos salir a pasear.- Dijo el príncipe James.

Tomé los caballos y comenzamos a cabalgar de regreso al castillo, en el camino no deje de pensar en el príncipe, por un momento al estar con él no sentí ese pesar en el corazón que la muerte de Daniel me había dejado. Pero esto no podía ser cierto, no reo en las almas gemelas y no puedo pensar así de alguien que acabo de conocer.

-Regina, le diré a mi padre que hoy conocerá al príncipe Encantador.- Dijo Snow

\- Y ¿Porqué le dirás eso?- Dije sorprendida.

\- Porque él dijo que vendría a verte hoy.

-No creo que lo haga, por la forma en que corría estaba huyendo, siento que ocultaba algo. Además no creo que tu padre quiera oír como casi ocasionas un accidente en la carretera. – Dije con suspicacia

-Está bien Regina, no le diré.

Regresamos al establo y yo me quedé un poco más de tiempo con los caballos, después camine hasta la finca de mi padre y estuve con él platicando aprovechando que mi madre ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el rey. Eran casi las 4:00 pm cuando vi que alguien cabalgaba hacia la finca, y noté que era James, así que salí antes de que Padre lo viera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Dije

\- En el camino dije que lo haría y soy un hombre de palabra.- Contestó

-Debes dejar tu caballo aquí, y después caminaremos por el prado.

-Como usted ordene majestad.- Dijo, y su comentario logró sacarme una sonrisa.

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio, yo caminaba altanera, recta, tal como madre me había enseñado. Sin embargo él se movía más como un campesino, sin porte ni elegancia y sin duda, aquello que me hizo dudar en el camino y que me llevo a pensar que huía se acrecentó. Era notorio que no era hijo de ningún rey, y aún así tenía nobleza en su mirada, y me propiciaba una inusual paz.

-Y dime James, ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Y ¿Porqué huías al puerto?- Dije por fin

-De que habla su majestad, yo le he contado la verdad- Dijo algo nervioso

Con la magia que había aprendido de Rumplestiltskin, nos hice aparecer en una cabaña de mi padre alejada de todo en la mitad del bosque, le ofrecí una copa de la mejor sidra de manzana que teníamos y nos sentamos en una de las alfombras junto a la chimenea.

-Puedes confiar en mí- Le dije- Aunque no lo creas hay días en que yo quisiera escapar-

-Y tú de qué querrías escapar- Preguntó

\- Primero tú y luego te contaré mi historia- Dije dando un trago a mi copa.

-Mi nombre es David y soy hijo de una mujer llamada Judith, ella ofreció a mi hermano James a cambio de conservar nuestra granja. Rumplestiltskin lo llevó con el rey George y él lo crió como un hijo, mi hermano y la princesa Abigail estaban comprometidos, pero él fue asesinado en un torneo y el rey fue por mí. Me obligo a hacerme pasar por James o arrasaría mi granja. Ahora que mi madre está a salvo logré escapar con ayuda de Abigail quien encontró a su verdadero amor, porque la verdad no pienso casarme si no es por amor.- Dijo bebiendo su copa y sirviéndose un poco más – Ahora es tu turno.

-Pues yo quiero huir de todo, de mi opresora madre, de mi profesor de magia Rumplestiltskin, y de Snow y su padre. A mí también me van a obligarme a casarme con un hombre mucho mayor y al cuál no amo en lo absoluto.- Dije terminando mi copa.

David se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, termino su copa y después se sentó junto a mí, tomo mis manos y me miró a los ojos.

-Regina sé que esto te parecerá una locura, pero desde que te vi en el camino, supe que había algo especial en ti. Escapar será complicado para ambos, pero existe una posibilidad de que lo logremos, juntos ¿Qué opinas? –Dijo serio

-Quédate aquí, y vendré con dos caballos por ti en dos días. Tienes razón haremos esto juntos. ¡Seremos Libres!- Contesté

Inesperadamente le planté un beso en la mejilla y con un movimiento de mano me transporté a mi recamara, tendría todo listo, esta vez escaparía.

* * *

Esta es una nueva historia EvilCharming, a pesar de que no son pareja canon a mi me encantan y siento que hay cierta química entre ellos. Estos dos tendrán que enfrentarse al obstáculo mas grande que son sus padres.

Sin más que decir espero que les guste. esperare follows, favorites y reviews


	2. Chapter 2: Escapando

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoría, sin embargo los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a los dueños y creadores de la serie Once Upon a Time.

* * *

El escape.

-David POV-

Después de que Regina se fuera, me quedé en la cabaña y no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No podía ser amor, pues acabábamos de conocernos pero algo en ella me hacía no querer dejarla, por eso le dije que escapáramos juntos. A pesar del miedo que sentía a que el rey me encontrara, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo pues no me iría sin ella. Me dediqué a recorrer el pequeño lugar, que pronto se volvió aburrido hasta que encontré una habitación llena de pinturas, una pequeña princesa montada a caballo llamo mi atención de inmediato. No cabe duda de que era la mujer más hermosa que conocía.

-Regina POV-

Al llegar a mi habitación, comencé a preparar una bolsa con víveres y lo que necesitaría para el viaje y que a la vez no fuera demasiado. Sin saber aún que era, algo en David me hacía sentir confianza y me daba esperanza de que esta vez si podría dejarlo todo atrás, esta vez podría ser libre. Estaba terminando de esconder las provisiones, cuando oí los pasos de madre acercarse, trate de controlarme para que no se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Regina, esta noche cenaremos en el palacio, así que por lo que más quieras, quítate ese traje de montar y ponte un vestido.- Dijo autoritariamente

-Si madre- Contesté.

Una hora después salimos hacia el castillo, la cena estuvo de lo más aburrida, mi madre y el rey se entienden a la perfección a veces creo que sería mejor si se casaran ellos y a mí me dejaran en paz. Por su parte Snow estuvo más insoportable que nunca, cuando salí a pasear por el Jardín me siguió y se la pasó preguntando por "El príncipe encantador" en su voz sonaba tan dulce que hasta me provocaba nauseas. Por eso decidí adelantar los planes un día, me excuse con nieves diciendo que tenía que ir al tocador de mi habitación, aunque insistió en acompañarme una vez dentro de mi habitación solo necesité un movimiento de mano para traer las provisiones y otro para estar en el establo. Donde nuevamente un movimiento bastó para llegar a la cabaña.

-David POV-

Ese día había sido igual de aburrido que el anterior, había encontrado un libro y lo había leído sin parar hasta llegar al final, y luego me quedé dormido un rato. En mi sueño estaba a bordo de un barco pirata, a frente a mí estaba Regina y yo rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos y hundía mi mirada en el horizonte pues a lo lejos se veía el reino y ahora todos los miedos quedaban atrás. De pronto un relinchido me despertó y me oculte pensando que podrían ser las tropas del rey George, tomé mi espada y me coloqué tras la puerta de la habitación.

-David, ¿Estás aquí?...Soy yo Regina.- Escuche y volví a enfundar la espada

-Regina aquí estoy- Salí y ella corrió a mis brazos y yo sin saber que hacer devolví el abrazo- No sabes la alegría que me da verte de nuevo pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?, Pensé que nos iríamos mañana.-

-Lo sé, pero ya no aguantaba más entre mi madre y esa insufrible mocosa.

-Está bien, no te preocupes ya estás aquí y todo irá bien.- Dije – Esperaremos una hora después de que obscurezca para partir.

Ella se sentó en una parte de la sala de estar y comenzó a practicar su magia, pues aún le costaba controlarla. Yo por mi parte salí a alimentar a los caballos y preparaba los bolsos con provisiones para evitar que olvidáramos algo. La noche nos alcanzo y solo tendríamos que esperar un poco más para irnos.

-David, tengo que decirte algo que temo- Dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dije tratando de calmarla.

\- Hace tiempo intenté escapar, pero mi madre había lanzado un hechizo para que no pudiera salir de los dominios de Leopold. El problema es que el puerto aún está en dominios de Príncipe Eric y no sé si podremos hacerlo ¡Tengo miedo!- Decía y sollozaba.

Por primera vez, en la voz de aquella mujer fuerte, con un porte duro, podía notar inseguridad y miedo. No conocía a su madre pero era evidente que era poderosa, la impotencia comenzaba a invadirme y tenía que pensar en algo. En eso momento todo lo que pude hacer, fue abrazarla y dejarla llorar en mi hombro.

-Tengo un plan dije- Dejaremos un caballo con tus pertenencias, así si tu madre te busca pensará que estas aquí, tu y yo iremos en el otro caballo. Cuando tu madre note que no estás aquí, ya tendremos suficiente ventaja, pero debemos irnos ahora pues el viaje será más lento. – Contesté levantándola e indicando la salida.

La ayudé a montar en el caballo, tuvimos que dejar a rocinante atrás pues solo así su madre se confundiría. Yo subí detrás y ella comenzó a cabalgar, sin duda era mejor jinete que yo. Si cabalgábamos a este ritmo, llegaríamos al puerto antes del amanecer. Ella se veía preciosa, tomaba las riendas de una forma muy natural y el viento hacía que su cabello flotara hacía mi y su olor llegara como una deliciosa fragancia, me dediqué a sostenerme de su cintura y disfrutar el viaje.

-Regina POV-

Sus manos en mi cintura me ponían bastante nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía porqué pero sentir sus manos rozando mi cadera y mi cintura me hacía sentir como una corriente eléctrica que a la vez era de lo más relajante. Pero no podía permitirme pensar en él ahora, pues el puerto estaba cerca y pronto sería libre. Llegamos al muelle y entramos a la taberna, donde después de que ambos cambiáramos nuestras ropas por algunas menos llamativas, nos acercamos a platicar con unos hombres. Tras oír nuestra historia uno de ellos nos dijo que fuéramos a hablar con el capitán Hook, quién estaba a punto de partir hacia una tierra llamada Arendalle.

-Tú debes ser el capitán Hook- Dijo David cuando vimos un hombre que llevaba un garfio por mano.

-Me agrada saber que mi reputación me precede- Contestó arrogante.

-Alguien nos dijo, que tú podrías ayudarnos a salir de aquí- Dijo David

-Por el precio justo

-Que es lo que quieres- Me apresuré a decir.

\- Quiero lo que todo pirata quiere, Oro y joyas.- Dijo

-Te las daremos- Contestamos ambos y sacamos todas las joyas que traíamos con nosotros.

-Adelante, disfruten el viaje

-David POV-

Abordamos el barco y se nos asigno un pequeño camarote, en este solo había una cama y una silla. Después de un tiempo comenzó a amanecer y sentimos como el barco se movía, Regina se cambió con un poco de magia y me brindo ropas nuevas mientras ella salía a cubierta. Cuando salí, la vi parada en la pro viendo como el reino quedaba atrás. Creí que mi sueño se había hecho realidad así que me acerque y la rodeé con mis manos, aunque se sobresalto un poco no me rechazó y me sorprendió que recargó su cabeza en mi pecho. Me acerque a su oído y le dije:

-Por fin seremos libres, Arendalle nos espera.

* * *

Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que los disfruten y perdón si tardo en actualizar.

Déjenme saber si les gusta esta historia. :*


	3. Chapter 3: El viaje en Altamar

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoría, sin embargo los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a los dueños y creadores de la serie Once Upon a Time.

* * *

El viaje en Altamar

Habían pasado dos días desde que dejamos el reino atrás, el capitán me había prestado algo de ropa y a Regina la dejo tomar algunas prendas de un arcón lleno de ropa de mujer, después de contarle nuestra historia el nos dijo que entendía y que había días en que el sentía que también escapaba de alguna realidad al abandonar cada puerto.

Regina era encantadora, cada día que pasaba junto a ella me gustaba más, a pesar de ser una princesa era sencilla, delicada y muy risueña. Podía notar lo bien que se sentía al no estar cerca de su madre, parecía como una niña pequeña empezando a disfrutar de nuevo. Ahora estaba pintando el océano sentada en la popa del barco, así que decidí acercarme a ella.

-Buenos días princesa- Dije

-Buenos días, pastor- contesto con sorna y una sonrisa de lado

-Oye, eso no es justo. Y espero que ahora si puedas contarme que llevo a la futura esposa del gran Rey Leopold a escapar de esta forma. – Repliqué y pude notar cómo se incomodaba.

-No sé si aún estoy lista para eso, mejor cuéntame tú como paste de ser el heredero del reino de Midaz a el pasajero de un barco pirata. Mientras te pones de pie junto al timón, así podre dibujarte- Contestó y lo gro sacarme una sonrisa.

-Regina POV-

Se acercó al timón y posó mientras me miraba intensamente, el sol exaltaba el azul de sus ojos y el cabello peli rojo y de alguna manera me gustaba, y pasar los días con él también me habían enseñado lo noble, protector, gracioso y atento que podía ser.

-Bien príncipe james- Dije riéndome- Puede hablar pero no moverse voy a dibujarlo.

\- Esta bien, viví hasta hace unos meses toda mi vida con mi madre en la granja, ella se encargo de cuidarme, enseñarme a ser amable y humilde, y a que cuando realmente quieres algo nunca debes darte por vencido. – El seguía hablando, pero me costaba concentrarme en sus palabras cuando intentaba plasmar en el lienzo, cada detalle de su cuerpo, cada musculo, y sus labios me perdí contemplándolos hasta que un nombre me hizo regresar a sus palabras. –Fue entonces que Rumpelstiltskin apareció y le dijo a mi madre que mi hermano James había sido asesinado y el rey requería que yo tomara su lugar y si me negaba a hacerlo mi madre perdería la granja. Yo no podía permitir que eso pasara…- Aquí de nuevo me volvía a perder de su historia, hasta que termine mi pintura y regresé a escucharlo- Y ahí fue cuando me encontré con una hermosa mujer que me dio la oportunidad y aquí estamos ella y yo rumbo a un reino totalmente desconocido.

-¿Qué te parece?- Dije mostrándole la pintura.

-Maravillosa, como la artista que la pintó- Contestó

-Te encanta hacerme sonrojar, pero toma te regalo la pintura- Dije entregándole la pintura y marchándome.

-David POV-

Ella se marcho, y me dejó sobre la cubierta del barco donde admiré la pintura que hizo de mí. No solo era bella si no que tenía un talento natural, la pintura detallaba a la perfección la escena que tomó lugar hace solo unos segundos, ahora estaba más que seguro de que quería algo más con esta mujer. Quería conocerla, quería ganarme su confianza y su cariño, pero sobre todo no quería alejarme de ella nunc más. Fui a dejar la pintura a mi camarote y después decidí ir a hablar con el capitán, caminé hasta su camarote y llamé a la puerta.

-Adelante, que quieres camarada.- Dijo en tono indiferente

\- Quisiera pedirle un favor capitán, quisiera preparar una cena para Regina y quería ver si podía utilizar la cubierta esta noche. – Dije algo nervioso.

-Hombre, no estés nervioso David. Claro que puedes usar la cubierta y ya era hora que si tú no te aplicas con esa mujer me la apunto yo- Dijo riendo fuertemente.

Salí del camarote del capitán y me dediqué a prepararle una sorpresa, cuando supe que uno de los marinos le llevaría su comida le envié una nota:

" _Esta noche la espero a cenar, pasaré a su alcoba a las 8:00pm en punto" D_

La cubierta estaría lista para ella, le había pedido al cocinero una cena algo especial, si bien a bordo de un barco pirata no había langosta solo algo que nos sacara del rutinario atún bastaría incluso el capitán me consiguió un poco de vino de su cava personal. Prometí que algún día se lo pagaría.

Antes de que fuera la hora, fui a mi camarote y me puse el mejor traje que encontré, estaba realmente nervioso pues nunca me había gustado alguien de la forma en la que Regina lo hacía, esperé a que fueran 5 minutos antes y decidí ir a su camarote, toqué la puerta ella salió y se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido color carmín que resaltaba su cabello negro y sus ojos color marrón, esos ojos que podían decir mil cosas con una sola mirada. La tomé de brazo y la conduje al centro de la cubierta donde una mesa con una vela y la cena nos esperaban.

-Buen provecho, su alteza- Dije señalando la mesa.-

-Muchas gracias, aunque me sorprende para ser la sorpresa de un pastor- Dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Todo para la princesa- Dije y nos sentamos en la mesa.

La velada iba de maravilla, con la sonrisa de Regina frente a mí el tiempo pasaba volando. Comimos y reímos era una mujer muy interesante, y en mi tiempo de príncipe aprendí cosas con las que podía seguir la conversación sin embargo ella parecía más interesada en mis historias de pastor.

-Me encantó la velada, pero creo que es hora de descansar- Dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Estoy de acuerdo gracias por aceptar la invitación.- Dije acercándome de nuevo ofreciendo mi bazo para caminara su habitación.

-Llegamos su alteza, la devuelvo sana y salva.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, pastor. Quién diría que es usted por mucho la mejor compañía- Dijo sonriendo de lado.

No pude contenerme más y la acerqué hacía mí para posar mis labios sobre esos labios color carmín que tanto me provocaban, Regina no opuso resistencia y me devolvió el beso lo que me hizo sentir alegre. Por fin supe que mi querer por la reina era correspondido, tome su cabello e hice que el beso fuera más profundo, ella coloco sus manos en mi rostro y mi cuello y nos besamos hasta que necesitamos respirar aire de nuevo.

-Buenas noches pastor- Dijo entrando a su camarote.

-Buenas noches mi reina.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, lamento la tardanza y que quedó tan corto pero tuve algunos problemas en casa y no me quedó mas que subirlo ahora. Espero que cuando regrese a la U todo se arregle Los quiero lectore.

N/A2: EStoy muy triste por lo que le hicieron a mi amado OUTLAWQUEEN


	4. Chapter 4: Una tierra llamada Arendalle

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoría, sin embargo los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a los dueños y creadores de la serie Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Una tierra llamada Arendalle

El viaje en el Jolly Roger era una aventura fantástica desde aquél día en que mis labios probaron por primera vez los de la princesa, me parecía casi un sueño que hubiéramos podido salir del bosque encantado de forma tan fácil, pero lo importante era saber que estamos aquí camino a este nuevo reino y ¿Por qué no? A una vida juntos. Había pasado una semana y medía desde la cita y ese sería nuestro último día en el barco, en los días que pasaron Regina y yo solíamos dar paseos por la cubierta y a veces pasar horas platicando en la canasta de vigilancia, me costaba creer que fue ella la que me convenció de subir por el mástil.

Ese día el capitán nos mando a llamar a la hora de la cena a su camarote, dijo que haría algo especial a manera de despedida pues los tres nos habíamos vuelto grandes amigos, pero no todo era felicidad pues dijo que también tenía algo que hablar con nosotros. Pasé el día esperando en mi camarote y cuando llego la hora me puse un traje que Regina había aparecido para mí, salí y me dirigí a donde Hook y a medio camino me encontré con mi princesa quien lucía un hermoso vestido.

-¡Hey!- Dije a modo de saludo- Te ves preciosa, estas lista para nuestra cita con el capitán

-Algo, no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento- Contestó y tomé su mano para hacerle ver que estaba cerca. Y entramos

-Buenas noches amigos- Dijo Hook al abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches, gracias por la invitación- Dijimos al mismo tiempo

La cena fue tranquila y estuvimos conversando, Hook hablaba de la nueva tierra y de todo lo que podíamos encontrar, sin embargo noté que empezó a ponerse serio

-¡Hey!, ¿Estas bien compañero?- Dije

-Si es solo que debo decirles algo

-Y ¿Qué es?- Dijo Regina

-Bien debo advertirles que llegando a Arendalle nadie debe saber que nos conocemos o que viajaron en mi barco o no serán bien vistos, no solo porque soy un pirata, mi relación con la reina Elsa no es muy buena que digamos- Dijo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Preguntó Regina.

-¿Cómo intuyes que fui yo?, que tal si ella me hizo algo- Contestó algo alterado

-Solo lo pensé porque lo dijiste de forma tranquila, si te hubieran hecho algo te habrías alterado como ahora.

-Bastante inteligente, pero esa es una historia que no estoy listo para contar. Pero realmente tengo que decir que me agrado su compañía y que si algún día necesitan algo solo pídanlo prometo ya no pedir tantas joyas a cambio- Dijo mientras reía.

-Tu igual amigo- Dije mientras ofrecía mi mano y le daba un abrazo

-Es hora de ir a dormir, mañana será un nuevo día- Dije

Salimos del camarote de Hook y acompañe a Regina al suyo, como cada noche nos despedimos con un beso, había días en que me era realmente difícil separarme de ella, la quería conmigo para siempre, la deseaba y sentir sus labios lo hacía tan diferente, ella solía llamarme Pastor siempre que nos despedíamos pero ese día fue diferente. Cuando logré separarme de ella me dijo:

-Buenas noches David

-Buenas noches princesa- Dije algo extrañado.

-Llámame solo Regina- Dijo sonriente.

\- Y ¿A qué debo el cambio?- Pregunté

-Tú lo dijiste David, mañana será un nuevo día- Dijo cerrando la puerta

Me quedé de pie y caminé hasta la popa donde me recargue y me quedé contemplando el gran océano

-¿También tienes problemas de sueño?- oí la voz del capitán, quien se colocó a mi lado viendo al mar.

-Un poco- contesté

-¿Qué ocurre compañero?

-Regina, eso ocurre. Creo que la quiero, pero tengo miedo, miedo a que nos encuentren y nos separen, a no poder protegerla de su madre o del ser obscuro.

-Te entiendo a mi paso lo mismo, no pude proteger a la mujer que amaba. Así que solo te diré que le digas que la quieres y que en lugar de vivir con miedo pienses en que cada momento es el mejor por estar con ella- Contestó y yo voltee a verlo.

-Gracias- Y ambos nos quedamos ahí contemplando al mar.

-Regina POV-

No podía dormir desde que David se fue, llamarlo por su nombre fue algo que me hizo sentir de una manera diferente, como si pudiera cambiar todas mis palabras para solo pronunciar su nombre eternamente "David". Aunque no había estado enamorada antes algo me decía que en este momento me había enamorado de un pastor, por un momento pensé en mi madre y lo enojada que estaría si lo supiera. Eso era cosa del pasado, ahora solo estábamos él y yo juntos en esta aventura, empecé a pensar en el lugar que Hook nos describió y en que quizá podríamos hablar con la reina y poner una granja. Poco a poco el sueño me invadió y me quedé dormida.

Al siguiente día desperté cuando el marinero encargado de traerme el desayuno tocó la puerta, comí y me aliste para salir a cubierta. Vi como íbamos acercándonos a tierra firme, un hermoso palacio brindaba una vista inigualable.

-Bienvenida a Arendalle- Escuché la voz de David

-No más huidas, me alegra que esta aventura inicie contigo- Dije recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Llegamos al puerto y nos despedimos de Killian, con magia cambie nuestra ropa por la ropa sencilla de los comerciantes pues tampoco estaba acostumbrada a vestir como campesina. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el pueblo y ahí buscamos un hostal donde pasar la noche antes de ir a presentarnos con la reina.

-Disculpe podría darnos un par de habitaciones- Dijo Dave al encargado

-Solo nos queda una- Respondió

\- Esta bien, la tomaremos- Dije rápidamente

\- ¿Estás segura?- Susurro cuando el encargado buscaba la llave

-Totalmente.

-Aquí esta su llave señor ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-David, David Nolan- Dijo inventando

\- ¿Y el suyo madame? Debo registrar a todos los huéspedes

-Regina Nolan- dije risueña y David volteó a verme incrédulo

\- Listo sr. Y sra. Nolan disfruten su estancia

-David POV-

No podía creer que Regina hubiera seguido mi juego fingiendo ser mi esposa, caminamos a la habitación y ella la redecoró con un poco de magia haciendo que hubiera dos camas y dos pequeños baúles con algo de ropa para ambos. Me recosté en mi cama pues el viaje en barco era algo cansado, después salimos a buscar algo que comer y regresamos para poder dormir, mañana sería un día interesante pues todos los visitantes debían presentarse ante la reina Elsa.

-Regina ¿Estas despierta?

-¿Qué pasa Dave?

-¿Por qué usaste mi apellido ficticio?

\- Para tener una historia ante la reina mañana, aparte tienes razón esta es una nueva vida, una aventura, y como te dije me alegra que inicie contigo.

\- A mí también me alegra. Buenas noches Sra. Nolan, bienvenida a Arendelle- Dije

-Bienvenido, Descanse Sr. Nolan- contestó

Me coloqué boca arriba y comencé a pensar, que bien sonaba el Sr. Y la Sra. Nolan, desearía que fiera una realidad más que un juego.

-Te quiero Regina- Susurré

* * *

Un nuevo capitulo algo cursi lo sé, igualmente metí un poco de Captaincharming como amiguitos que son.

Espero reviews y que les guste


	5. Chapter 5: Fugitivos

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoría, sin embargo los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a los dueños y creadores de la serie Once Upon a Time.

Advertencia: Puede contener escenas bastante fuertes creo.

* * *

Fugitivos

Nos levantamos al día siguiente, nos aseaos y Regina hizo aparecer ropas nuevas para presentarnos ante la reina. Caminamos camino al castillo y al llegar esperamos en una sala a que se concediera la audiencia con la reina, Regina se veía algo nerviosa pues temía que por ser de la realeza la identificaran, instintivamente tome su mano y la entrelace con la mía y no sabría si fueron los nervios pero ella correspondió.

-Tranquila, recuerda que somos dos granjeros que vienen a Arendalle en busca de oportunidad pues su granja se consumió en un incendio.- Dije para tranquilizarla.

-Pero y si ya se dieron cuenta de que escapamos, y si mandaron carteles para buscarnos- Preguntaba ansiosa.

-En un barco normal tardará 4 semanas en llegar y no utilizarían un barco real solo por nosotros dos.

-David tengo miedo.- Decía

-Regina, mírame- Dije sosteniendo sus manos- Yo no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, nada nos va a detener entendido.

-Entendido- Contestó

~Bosque encantado 1 semana atrás~

-Cora POV-

Había día en que Regina iba a la cabaña de su padre y se quedaba ahí por un largo tiempo, pero esto era el colmo llevaba semana y media ahí, esa niña necesita disciplina, porque no puede entender que hora su lugar es junto al rey para gobernar. Pedí un carruaje para ir a buscarla, esta vez es me escucharía pues ya estaba cansada de que me desobedeciera, al llegar encontré una manta junto a la chimenea, pero ella no se encontraba y pensé que la muy tonta estaría intentando escapar de nuevo. Mandé a hacer carteles de la "Princesa desaparecida" y haría que llegaran a cada uno de los reinos, regresé al castillo y me encerré en mi cuarto pues tenía que averiguar como la encontraría.

-Querida, te noto preocupada- Oí una voz chillona

-Que quieres Rumple, quizá no es un buen momento- contesté

-Puedo ayudar a encontrar a tu hija, y a cambio solo quiero uno de sus cabellos- dijo riendo-

-¿Para qué quieres un cabello?-

-Ese es asunto mío, ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Hecho, ahora dime como puedo encontrarla- Dije ansiosa

\- Con este hechizo, pon una gota de tu sangre sobre un mapa de los reinos te guiará hasta Regina. – Corrí por un mapa para hacerlo como me había dicho el obscuro- ¿Qué demonios hace en camino a Arendalle?

-Tendrás que descubrirlo querida, no olvides nuestro trato- Dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Me llevaba una ventaja de una semana y medio pero en un barco de la marina, solo necesitaba una para llegar al reino de Elsa, así que esa misma tarde iría en su búsqueda.

~Arendalle~

-Regina POV-

Estaba nerviosa por la audiencia, David sostenía mi mano y eso me calmaba un poco, a pesar de que no había algo formal entre nosotros actuábamos como una pareja desde el primer beso y la verdad es que lo quería solo que tenía miedo de decirlo.

-Sr. Y Sra. Nolan, pasen la reina los recibirá- Se escucho una voz y me levante hacia el gran salón apretando aún más su mano.

-Buenas tardes, díganme ¿Quiénes son? y ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?- La reina parecía amable y buena.

-Nosotros ve…venimos de del bosque encantado- Dije nerviosa y bajito.

\- Venimos del Bosque encantado su majestad, somos granjeros que perdieron todo en un incendio, nunca supimos bien lo que pasó pero al parecer el obscuro atacó una aldea cercana y el fuego se extendió – Dijo David. –Queríamos ver si podíamos empezar de nuevo aquí.

-Suenan sinceros, así que voy a ayudarlos. Estamos empezando una criadero de Renos en las montañas, vayan a ver a Kristoff de mi parte y díganle que trabajarán con él- Dijo ella.

-Muchas gracias, se lo agradecemos.

-Suerte en su vida y espero buenas noticias.

Salimos de la sala y le agradezco a David salvarme con un pequeño beso en los labios y un gracias en susurro, y nos dirigimos a donde la reina nos ha enviado.

-David POV-

El agradecimiento de Regina me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, pero correspondí al beso, la quería y de eso ya no había duda. Caminamos hasta donde Kristoff y ahí nos dijo cuales serían nuestras tareas y cuál era la cabaña que ocuparíamos, Regina y yo fuimos a verla y después me ofrecí a ir al pueblo por nuestras cosas, mientras ella se ponía cómoda.

Camino al pueblo pensé en lo afortunado que era porqué podía sentir que Regina correspondía mis sentimientos, recogí nuestras cosas y pagué por la habitación que habíamos ocupado. Después en el camino de regreso a la granja de renos de Kristoff, pensé en lo conveniente que sería vivir en las montañas pues así podríamos mantener nuestra historia más fácil.

Al llegar a la cabaña Regina tenía la cena lista, deje nuestras cosas en la habitación, aunque me sorprendió que no la hubiera reacomodado aún. Cenamos con una pequeña charla sobre criar animales y como sería nuestra vida, y al terminar decidimos sentarnos junto a la chimenea a continuar nuestra charla. En un momento, ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Regina yo te quiero- Dije tomando sus manos.

\- Y yo te quiero a ti Dave- Contestó y se acercaba a darme un beso.

Fue un beso cálido, pero poco a poco Regina comenzó a inundarlo de pasión, comencé a bajar mis manos hacía su cintura y ella se aferró a mi cuello. El deseo de reina que tenía desde aquella semana en el barco estaba liberándose de nuevo. Ella no opuso resistencia cuando comencé a recostarnos y empecé a besar su cuello mientras ella apretaba su mano en mi cabello, después de besar su cuello y su clavícula regresé a besarla en los labios tomando algunos mechones de cabello y bajando mi otra mano a la cadera.

Ella comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y desamarrar la fajilla dejando mi torso al descubierto, poco a poco empecé a acomodarme entre sus piernas y aunque traté de controlarme una terrible erección sobresalía por mi pantalón así que comencé a frotarla contra ella y sentí que se apartó.

-Regina, perdóname no quería perder así el control- Dije apartándome.

\- No es eso tonto pastor, solo creí que estamos en una situación donde uno lleva la ventaja y pienso corregirlo- Con un movimiento de mano, aparecimos en la habitación y su vestido fue remplazado por un ligero camisón de tela y mi pantalón por un calzoncillo de tela.

-Regina POV-

Pude ver la cara que puso David al verme en camisón y sonreí de lado –Ahora sí en que estábamos- Dije besándolo de nuevo y tirándolo sobre la cama, me coloqué sobre su erección frotándome un poco mientras seguía besándolo y direccione sus manos hacia mis piernas. Supe que comprendió el mensaje pues empezó a recorrerlas con caricias mientras yo besaba su cuello, empezó a subir el camisón y sus manos hacia mi trasero y ahí me frotó un poco más contra su miembro, al sentir esto mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y escuche un gemido. Me levanté y termine de sacarme el camisón mientras el subía sus manos por mi abdomen a mis pechos los cuales acaricio mientras me movía sobre él.

David me tomó de la cadera y me giró, quedando el encima de mí. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y a bajar hacia mis pechos donde se dedico a besar y acariciar a cada uno. Lo tomé del cabello y subí para que me besara de nuevo, decidí que ya era suficiente de preliminares e hice desaparecer su calzoncillo el de nuevo entendió el mensaje y entró en mi mientras me besaba. Comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta que la presión en mi abdomen me hizo pedirle que fuera más rápido. Su cuerpo se ajustó al mío y comenzamos a movernos sincronizada mente, hasta que no pude más y exploté, después de unos minutos sentí como Dave se venía dentro de mí y nos quedamos unos minutos así el recostado encima de mí y yo acariciando su cabello.

David se voleó y jalo la manta para cubrirnos, yo me quedé recostada en su pecho y él me abrazo mientras besaba mi cabeza.

-Sra. Nolan, ¿Querría casarse conmigo?- Preguntó de pronto

-Claro que sí Sr. Nolan- Contesté y comencé a quedarme dormida.

-David POV-

Si bien mi vida aún es corta, esta podría ser una de las mejores noches, Regina era mía y yo era suyo, nuestros corazones se habían sincronizado. Pero lo que me hacía más feliz era que había aceptado casarse con migo. La abracé y me dispuse a dormir junto a la mujer de mi vida.

* * *

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia Evilcharming. Espero que les guste y espero Reviews

P.D. No soy una pervertida y nunca pensé hacer un Rated M. Pero salió porque me parecen una pareja muy sexy bueno ya disfrutenlo


	6. Chapter 6: Se busca

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoría, sin embargo los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a los dueños y creadores de la serie Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Se Busca

Habían pasado dos maravillosos días en compañía de la mujer que sería mi esposa. Kristoff era un jefe maravilloso y su novia la princesa Anna esa dulce y amable, ellos nos habían invitado a cenar al castillo y eso me ponía nervioso pues a Regina la tendía intranquila su miedo a ser reconocida. Continué con mis labores y al terminar me dirigí a la cabaña donde nos alistaríamos para la cena.

-David ¿Dónde estabas, es que acaso no has visto la hora?- Dijo en cuanto acababa de entrar.

-Perdón, me quede ayudando en los establos pero estaré listo en un minuto

-Más te vale- Contestó

-Si su majestad.- Respondí ganándome una mirada amenazante

-Regina POV-

El que David estuviera aquí me dejaba un poco más tranquila, sin embargo desde que desperté esta mañana tenía un mal presentimiento. La visita al castillo me tenía muy nerviosa, al llegar Elsa nos recibió y pasamos al comedor con kristoff y Anna, la cena fue tranquila y con una plática agradable estábamos ahí cuando entró un guardia real con la reina y me detuvieron.

-Princesa Regina, ¿Porqué mentiste? – Espetó la reina

-¿Qué?- Pregunté- Mi cabeza daba vueltas, desearía que esta fuera una más de mis pesadillas. – Eso no es real- dije

-Te están buscando por todos los reinos- Dijo mostrándome un cartel enviado del bosque encantado.

Sentí como el aire comenzaba a faltarme, era un mal sueño, era un mal sueño me repetí. Pero no lo era, era real, sentí el brazo de David e intente detenerme ahí pero vi como mi visión se nublaba. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue estar en el estudio de Elsa y ver la cara preocupada de Dave.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó

-Sí, amor no sé qué pasó.

-Elsa estaba diciéndote que llegaron carteles buscándote, no te preocupes pase lo que pase no te dejaré sola.

-David, que haremos-Dije soltándome a llorar en sus brazos.

-Tal vez explicarme la verdad- Escuche a Elsa.

-Reina Elsa, soy la princesa Regina y él es el príncipe James. No somos pastores que buscan un nuevo comienzo, somos personas que se aman y que huyen de sus padres porque si no, seremos forzados a casarnos con personas que no amamos. Sé que empezamos mal pero en caso de que nos dé una nueva oportunidad, no nos importará seguir trabajando en la granja, solo queremos estar juntos- Dije entre sollozos.

-Por favor no nos haga volver ahí, o solo denos unos días para irnos lejos pero no queremos que nos separen nuestros padres.- dijo David

-David POV-

Tomé su mano y salimos corriendo lo más rápido que nuestros pies nos permitían, no nos detuvimos a ir a la cabaña por nuestras cosas, Regina nos hizo aparecer en el puerto donde encontramos un barco de un pirata llamado barba negra. Accedió a llevarnos al reino de DunBroch por joyas y oro, nos dijo que esperaríamos a que anocheciera para zarpar, al arribar al barco se nos dio un recibimiento agradable y se nos ofreció vino, pan y pescado. Después de la cena empecé a sentirme un poco mareado hasta que de repente todo se volvió obscuro, cuando desperté estaba en el piso atado en un cuarto obscuro, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Regina que aún estaba inconsciente. Toda la felicidad que había sentido hace unos días se había ido y ahora solo quedaba le preocupación, nuestro mayor miedo se hizo realidad, por primera vez dejé de ser el valiente príncipe y me deshice en lágrimas.

-Dave- oí decir a mi amada.

-Aquí estoy.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó

-No lo sé, supongo que en la bodega del barco. Nos han puesto algo en las bebidas y perdimos el conocimiento, fuimos atados y dejados aquí.

-Creo que puedo solucionarlo- Regina intento desatarnos, pero su magia había sido bloqueada.

-ES inútil.-dijo sollozando.

Traté de acercarme lo más que pude y ella se recostó en mi hombro, bese su cabeza sin decirle nada pues esta vez no estaba seguro de que todo iría bien. En ese momento el pirata que se había mostrado como capitán entró acompañado de una mujer con un vestido muy fino y el porte de una reina.

-Madre- oí decir a Regina- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No es obvio, muchachita insolente ¿Cómo te atreves a escapar de ese modo? Y podrías explicarme ¿Qué haces con el hijo del rey George?

-Él está conmigo madre y a menos que quieras una guerra, esta vez no le arrancaras el corazón como a Daniel. – Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tú tienes razón, no quiero una guerra con su pueblo, no tienen nada que ofrecerme pues la hija del rey Midaz se ha casado con un caballero. Pero a ti el rey aún te espera, y a él le han conseguido un nuevo arreglo se casará con la princesa Snow- Cuando Cora dijo eso, no pude permanecer callado.

-¿Qué? Yo no me casaré con una niña de 15 años eso no está bien, a demás yo amo a Regina podemos enlazar los reinos de una manera distinta.- Dije

-Y unir a una princesa en cuarta línea de sucesión al trono, con un príncipe que tiene un reino a punto de la banca rota- contestó riéndose- ustedes volverán conmigo y discutiremos sus matrimonios- Dijo saliendo de la bodega.

Regina y yo volteamos a vernos, aunque no dijéramos una sola palabra en su mirada podía ver su miedo y su pesar.

-David, sabía que esto no saldría bien- Dijo

-Tengo un plan, pero quiero que hagas caso a todo lo que tu madre diga, no intentes escapar. Yo haré lo mismo pero en una semana nos encontraremos en la taberna donde estuvimos con hook.- Dije mientras besaba su cabello.

Al volver pasé unos días terribles en el castillo del Rey George, sin embargo ideaba el plan para poder volver a estar con Regina.

Regina POV

Había pasado la semana, con un poco de Magia cambié mis ropas por algo más sencillo y me hice aparecer en la parte posterior de la taberna, entré y me decidí a esperar a David. Nunca fijamos la hora, pero algo en mi corazón me decía que el no llegaría o que algo le había pasado pues llevaba más de una hora esperando, decidí irme caminando hacía el muelle. El mar ayudaba a calmarme en mi camino regreso a casa cuando sentí un costal en mi cabeza y unos brazos que me cargaban.

-No le conviene gritar princesa- Oí una voz grave

* * *

Les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y lamento la tardanza pero ya saben la uni.

Espero sus reviews para saber si les va gustando la historia


	7. Chapter 7: La maldición

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoría, sin embargo los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a los dueños y creadores de la serie Once Upon a Time.

* * *

La Maldición

Sentí que llegamos a algún lugar y fui sentada en una silla, el saco de mi cabeza fue retirado y ahí vi a la persona que menos me esperaba al gran Killian Jones.

-¿Tú?- Pregunté asombrada.

-Lamento el acto mi lady, todo fue idea de este caballero- Dijo señalando a David que salía de la habitación de la cabaña donde nos encontrábamos.

-David- Grité llena de alegría arrojándome a sus brazos.

El me abrazó fuertemente y yo sin dudarlo le planté un beso en los labios, había pasado una semana lejos de él pero se sentía como años. Sentir sus labios era en ese momento como viajar a otro lugar, cada vez que nos besábamos era como si solo existiéramos él y yo.

-Bueno para de tortolos, yo estoy de más así que me voy- Dijo Killian saliéndose de la cabaña y dándome un momento para pensar.

-Eres un tonto- Dije haciendo amarecer un gorro de bufón en la cabeza de David- Casi logras que muera de un susto.

-Perdóname, no sabía cómo reunirme contigo, estaba sentado en el muelle cuando me encontré al pirata e ideamos este plan- Dice apenado- Ahora puedes quitarme el gorro de tonto por favor.

-No, creo que te ves mejor así.- Dije volviéndolo a besar

-Ahora su majestad, la cena está servida.

Comimos lo que David había preparado y platicamos de cómo había pasado la semana que estuvimos lejos, después nos sentamos a beber una copa de vino. Me hubiera encantado congelar ese momento, ese momento en que no había preocupación alguna.

-David POV-

Estando frente a la chimenea parecía el momento perfecto, voltee a verla y le dije

-¡Te Amo!-

-Yo te amo a ti- Contestó.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé, la besé con ternura como si quisiera tenerla así para siempre, fue un beso cargado de amor. Pero Regina profundizó el beso haciendo que un fuego comenzara a quemarme, sentía la necesidad de tocarla de estar con ella y es que eso era ella era fuego puro y pasión. Sin titubear nos hizo aparecer en la habitación, ella tenía la misma necesidad que yo y comencé a recorrer su cuello con besos y acariciar sus piernas por debajo del vestido, ella arrancó mi camisa y el contacto con ella me hizo olvidar todo la amaba y ella me amaba.

-Tenemos que separarnos por ahora, pero volveremos a estar juntos. Te lo prometo.- Le dije mientras besaba su cuello.

-Lo sé, pero como regresare al castillo- Preguntó mientras comenzaba a vestirse de nuevo.

-Un nuevo recluta de Hook te llevará al castillo, y te intercambiara por oro como si fuera un rapto así no levantaremos sospechas.-

-Resultaste bueno para hacer planes, Te Amo-

-Yo a ti- Digo dándole un beso mientras se va con el tal smee.

Pasan dos meses y no logro encontrar la oportunidad de estar con ella y solo logramos mandarnos mensajes con un paje de confianza que suele ir al palacio de Leopold para arreglar asuntos de mi boda. La boda de Regina y Leopold ocurre dos semanas después finjo una enfermedad para no tener que acompañar a George a la fiesta, me llega una carta 2 semanas después donde ella jura que no ha consumado su matrimonio. El rey se va con su hija y Cora al palacio de verano pero escucho que la reina no viaja pues ha estado enferma y aunque me preocupa veo mi oportunidad.

La noche en que salen de viaje le digo al rey que quiero llevar un presente a la reina a modo de disculpa por no asistir el casamiento, y él me autoriza a ir acompañado de un mozo, al final de cuentas pronto seremos familia. Antes de ir a castillo viajo a la granja donde vive mi madre pues necesito hablar con ella, al llegar me recibe con un abrazo enorme y me invita a pasar.

-Madre, encontré a la mujer que amo pero no puedo estar con ella-

-Si ella te ama a ti, la vida les dará su tiempo y estarán destinados a estar juntos- Contesta.

-Pero tengo miedo de no poder estar con ella-

-Ten- Dice dándome su anillo de bodas, es plateado y tiene una piedra verde en el centro. – En tanto ella tenga este anillo con ella tendrá una parte de ti- Me dice sonriendo.

-Gracias madre- Le digo abrazándola.

Después de pasar la mañana con mi madre, me dirijo al castillo donde el príncipe Henrry me recibe y me dice que la reina se encuentra indispuesta. Le explico mis intensiones y después de un tiempo accede a dejarme pasar, llego a su habitación y la veo tumbada en la cama.

-Su majestad he venido a traerle un obsequio a modo de disculpa por no asistir a su casamiento.- Digo arrodillándome junto a su cama y mostrando una caja dorada.

-Está bien padre, danos un minuto.- Al salir su padre cierra la puerta con un hechizo.

-Disculpa por no venir antes- Digo y la beso, con ternura y desesperación la desesperación de 2 meses y medio sin probar sus labios.

-Está bien yo entiendo, pero como entraste al castillo- Pregunta.

-Ya le dije vine a traerle un regalo- digo abriendo la caja y colocándole el anillo de mi madre.- Es un símbolo de mi amor, mientras lo tengas puesto llevaras una parte de mí.

-No me lo quitaré.- Contesta y me besa apasionadamente.

-Regina POV-

Los labios de David me queman, lo necesito tanto como él a mí, pero me aterra pensar en que alguien del castillo nos descubra, el comienza a levantar mi camisón y me dejo llevar haciendo desaparecer nuestra ropa los juegos previos esta vez salen sobrando. Al terminar David se coloca en el puesto que Leopold no ha podido ocupar y yo me acurruco en su pecho.

-David, tengo que decirte algo- Digo algo nerviosa.

-Que es su majestad- Dice besando mi mano.

-No estoy enferma, estoy embarazada.-El se queda en silencio- Tengo miedo, cuando lo descubran el Rey me matará pues él sabe que no hemos estado juntos y es de alguien más.-Termino de hablar pero el permanece en silencio y me acerca más a él.

-Di algo, acaso huirás- Digo casi a gritos

-Perdona- Contesta – No sabía que decir, me alegra la idea de saber que ese bebé es fruto del amor que nos tenemos, pero también me aterra lo que pueda pasarles.

-David POV-

Lo que Regina me dijo me deja sin palabras, ella está embarazada y ese bebé es nuestro hijo, pero si el rey la descubre la matará y yo no podría perdonarme el dejar que los asesinen

-Debe haber una solución, escaparemos, no dejaré que nada les pase.- Digo abrazándola en mi pecho.

-La hay-Dice- La maldición obscura, nos llevará a una tierra sin magia donde nadie podrá hacernos daño y podremos ser una familia.

* * *

Les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews.

Espero poder actualizar cada viernes y esta emocionante en el próximo capitulo veremos como lanzará Regina la maldición y que pasara con David y el bebé en esta nueva tierra :D


	8. Chapter 8: Henry

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoría, sin embargo los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a los dueños y creadores de la serie Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Henry

Esta noche es mi boda con Snow, sabía que la ceremonia seria de lo más incómodo pero nunca imaginé cuanto, yo por mi parte estaba nervioso y no tanto por la boda, si no que aún no encontrábamos como lanzar la dichosa maldición. La hora llegó, entramos primero Regina quien llevaba un pomposo vestido para disimular sus ya 5 meses de embarazo, después entraron George y Cora quienes más que contentos lucían calculadores y finalmente desfilaba el rey Leopold con su hija.

Aunque lucía hermosa, yo tenía que fingir una sonrisa, ella era bonita pero no era Regina. La mayor parte de la ceremonia pensé en ella y al final recite los votos que había escrito un paje para mí, pues no podía hacerlo yo mismo porque no sentía nada por aquella chiquilla y literalmente era una chiquilla. El oficiante nos declara marido y mujer y ella se acerca a besarme y tengo que corresponderle, pero solo coloco mi mano en su mejilla y puedo ver una lágrima cayendo del ojo de mi amada. Odio que haya tenido que venir al menos yo pude evitar verla besar a otro.

Pasan 2 meses más y Snow y yo ahora vivimos en el palacio de verano, siento que sufre pues aún no hemos tenido una noche de bodas pero realmente no puedo, cuando vamos de visita al castillo estoy con Regina calmando nuestra necesidad de estar juntos pero simplemente no puedo ser un buen esposo si no es con ella, y aquí estamos en el castillo de Leopold y tuve que volver a mi alcoba porque no debemos arriesgarnos a ser vistos juntos.

~Regina POV~

Estoy en cama recostada de espaldas, David acaba de irse y aunque sé que él es solo mío así como yo soy solo suya no puedo evitar sentir celos cuando esta con Snow y es encantador y amable, se que lo hace para aparentar pero aún así me molesta y más cuando ella le llama "Charming". Escucho la puerta abrirse y apenas me da tiempo de dar un movimiento de mano para arreglarla habitación y vestirme, algo bueno de bebé es que ha aumentado mi magia.

-Regina, puedo pasar- Escucho la voz de snow.

-Un minuto- Digo recostándome escondiendo mi abdomen en almohadones. El hecho de que me sintiera celosa no me permitía ser grosera pues ella no me había hecho nada- Pasa-

-¿Te desperté?

-No, está bien apenas iba a acostarme

-Quiero hablar contigo de algo personal, aunque me da algo de pena.

-Está bien confía en mí.- Y se sienta en la silla junto a mi cama

-Es sobre James y yo, aunque la boda fue hace 2 meses él y yo aún no tenemos nuestra noche de bodas, yo no sé qué hacer siempre dice que simplemente no puede. ¿Acaso no soy deseable o es porque tengo dieciséis años?-Termina de hablar y no sé qué decirle.

-No eres fea Snow, quizá es porque aún eres una niña y el tiene miedo de lastimarte. Sólo dale espacio y el te buscara. Tú trata de ser una buena esposa.- Digo al fin.

-Gracias Regina- Dice abalanzándose contra mí y me golpea el vientre.

-Ten cuidado- Le grito

-Regina yo no sabía que tú, pero porque no me lo dijeron, mi padre no me hubiera ocultado algo así- Dice altera y se levanta para irse y yo sello la puerta.

-Snow escucha, ya eres mayor así que debo decirte algo. Tu padre no lo sabe porque yo tampoco he estado con él desde la boda, esto pasó antes, yo conocí a alguien y me enamoré pero mi madre me obligo a casarme con Leopold y cuando supe que iba a tener un hijo tuve miedo de que tu padre nos asesinara por traición pero debes creerme que todo paso antes llevo 6 meses casada con el Rey peor tengo 7 de embarazo.- Suelto todo tomando sus manos.

-Esto es muy grave Regina, padre debe saberlo.- Chilla

-Por favor, guarda el secreto y yo se lo diré solo dame unos días.- Le imploro.

-Está bien.

Snow sale corriendo y yo me quedo en el suelo llena de miedo, debo juntar ya esos ingredientes y debo huir y esconderme bien hasta que el bebé nazca no puedo dejar que nadie le haga daño.

~Snow POV~

Salgo corriendo de ahí, no puedo pensar pues lo que acabo de escuchar de Regina es muy grave, aunque acordamos que en unos días ella hablaría con mi padre yo no puedo guardarlo así que corro al cuarto de James y entro sin tocar. El me ve alterada y me refugia en sus brazos como si fuera una pequeña niña.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta

-Acabo de descubrir algo horrible, prometí guardar un secreto pero no puedo y tu eres mi esposo no puedo guardarte secretos.

-Cuéntame entonces, tal vez pueda ayudarte.- Dice con una voz suave

-Regina está embarazada, pero el bebé no es de mi padre, no me dijo de quien era solo que pasó antes de la boda- Digo sollozando.

-Tranquila, ella hablará con tu padre. Ahora tengo que salir a ver a Killian.

~David POV~

Cuando escucho a Snow decirme del bebé el miedo me paraliza y solo pienso en salir a hablar con killian. Cuando Regina se volvió reina dejo la piratería para convertirse en su guardia.

-Killian, ¿Dónde estás?- Grito en las caballerizas.

-Aquí con thinkerbell mi yegua- Escucho que grita y corro al compartimiento de think.

-Hook, ¿Aún tienes el Jolly Roger?

-Si, está al cuidado de Smee- Dice mientras cepilla a think.

-Necesito que lo tengas listo en una hora, quizá tengamos que huir, te veo en el muelle.-Digo y salgo corriendo al cuarto de Regina y la encuentro llorando empacando un baúl.

-Pensaba irse sin mí, su majestad.-Digo y ella cierra la puerta

-Dave, Snow me descubrió tengo que irme, yo se que Hook me ayudará.

-El nos espera en el muelle, no te dejaré ir sola a ninguna parte.- Digo abrazándola para calmarla.

Empaca algunas cosas y en seguida nos hace aparecer en el muelle donde abordamos el barco de Killian y logramos zarpar yo sé que en unas semanas estaremos lejos.

~Regina POV~

Llevamos un mes y medio a la deriva, en el último puerto escuchamos que nos buscaban en todos los reinos, ya era noticia que la reina Regina y el Príncipe James escaparon en un barco pirata. Las cosas se complican cuando un día de tormenta el barco se mueve bruscamente y yo empiezo a sentir las contracciones del parto, David está tomando mi mano todo el tiempo mientras un miembro de la tripulación que solía ser curandero me ayuda con el bebé.

-Ya no puedo más- Grito.

-Vamos mi amor solo un poco más- Dice Dave.

-Puje su majestad-

Suelto un grito mientras siento como el pequeño va saliendo, lo envuelven en toallas y David corta el cordón –Es Precioso, es un varón- Me dice pero yo estoy muy cansada. Limpian al bebé y logro aparecer un poco de ropa y unas cobijitas. David lo vise y lo envuelve para acercármelo. Lo tomo en mis brazos y en poco rato deja de llorar, lo miro y en automático me enamoro del niño de cabello castaño como el mío pero unos ojos azules obscuros como los de su padre. El curandero se va y Killian entra a verlo.

-Valla que tiene pulmones ese niño- Bromea- Les ha quedado igual que sus padres, si ustedes dos poblaran un reino seria el reino con los habitante más guapos.

\- Cállate padrino adulador- Le digo.

-¿Padrino?- Dice asombrado.

-Padrino- contesta David- Regina y yo decidimos que tú serás el padrino, si algún día no estuviéramos tú los cuidarías mejor que nadie.

~David POV~

Mi hijo es hermoso, cada día que pasa me enamoro más de él y de su madre. Killian también se ha embobado con Henry nuestro pequeño hijo al cual llamamos en honor al padre de ella. Una noche mientras dormimos somos atacados por un barco del rey George obligándonos a bajar y escondernos en el bosque.

-Regina dame a Henry, hay que correr-

Regina me da a Henry y corremos junto a Hook y a Smee, cuando llegamos a un lugar seguro ella dice que puede lanzar la maldición, pero necesitará un corazón de la persona a la que ama más y no quiere sacrificar mi corazón ni el de nuestro hijo.

-AHHHH- Se escucha gritar a Smee y killian aplasta el corazón sobre el caldero y la maldición empieza a esparcirse.

-Siempre fuiste el más leal y al que más quise, tu vida salvara a una familia- Die Killian.

Veo que una figura se acerca a nosotros y veo a la madre de Regina acercarse despacio y con su porte de siempre.

-Madre, la maldición no puede ser detenida. No os vas a separa de nuevo- Dice Regina fuertemente.

-Ya lo sé hija, pero nada me impide aderezarlo- Dice soltando unos polvos en el caldero y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-David, tengo miedo- Chilla mi amada.

-Aún hay una solución Smee tenía una habichuela pero nunca me dijo donde la guardaba. – Dice Killian.

-De haberlo dicho antes nos hubieras ahorrado una muerte imbécil, yo puedo hallarla con magia. – Suelta Regina y empieza el hechizo que nos guió al gorro de Smee.

-Mira siempre estuvo ahí-

-Regina lánzala.- Grito y unos siento que me paralizo. Al igual que ella al parecer rumpelstiltskin nos encontró.

Hook logra tomar la habichuela y me arranca a Henry de los brazos, lanza la habichuela y salta a través del portal, veo como mi hijo se pierde en manos del pirata. Y ambos podemos volver a movernos, Regina llora desconsoladamente y lo la abrazo, ambos en el suelo viendo al lugar donde se ha cerrado el portal que se los llevo.

-Deary, ahora la única esperanza para romper esta maldición está a salvo. Tu hijo es fruto del amor verdadero y el será el salvador- Escucho la voz del diablillo.

* * *

ESta vez si me apuré a escribir y espero poder actualizar el viernes. Se que es demasiado intenso pero disfrutenlo y espero sus reviews


	9. Chapter 9: Buenos días Storybrooke

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoría, sin embargo los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a los dueños y creadores de la serie Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Buenos días Storybrooke.

La alarma del despertador suena y muevo un brazo para apagarlo, me volteo y veo que Mary Margaret también ha despertado, le doy un ligero beso en los labios y se levanta para tomar un baño mientras yo preparo el desayuno. Después de desayunar juntos ella toma su abrigo y su bolso para ir a la escuela y yo subo a darme un baño, mientras el agua de la regadera recorre mi cuerpo pienso en lo maravillosa que es mi vida, tengo una esposa increíble y el puesto de Sheriff me queda bien. Tomo mi cazadora y salgo a la estación como todos los días. Al llegar saludo a mi ayudante Graham, es un gran chico y trabaja de manera excelente no recuerdo cómo es que llego a la estación pero sin duda la alcaldesa hizo un gran descubrimiento con ese chico.

~Regina POV~

Despierto en una habitación extraña, me levanto y me pongo mi bata y bajo a buscar a David pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte. Me doy un baño y voy a mi armario, saco un vestido y unas botas altas me decido a salir a buscarlo, pero mi cabeza me dice que debo ir a trabajar a la alcaldía.

Salgo a la calle y la gente me da los buenos días, yo sabía que esta maldición haría que todos perdieran la memoria, eso es lo que nos mantendría a Dave, a Henry y a mí a salvo. Recuerdo a Hook saltando al portal con mi hijo y siento como estoy a punto de desmayarme cuando unos brazos me sostienen y escucho su voz.

-¿Se encuentra bien alcaldesa Mills?- me pregunta y yo volteo a verlo.

-David- Susurro.

-Ese soy yo, parece que sufrió un desmayo puedo llevarla con el Dr. Whale si gusta- ofrece amablemente, pero no me reconoce.

-No, gracias estoy bien iba a la alcaldía- Digo y continuo caminado.

Al llegar a la alcaldía me encierro en mi oficina, no entiendo por qué diablos yo puedo recordarlo todo y él no se suponía que estaríamos juntos y el dolor del recuerdo de Henry también me está matando. Es aquí que recuerdo que mi madre agrego algo al caldero y ahí está su castigo por mi escape y mi embarazo permitió que yo recordara todo y que David perdiera sus recuerdos, salgo de aquella oficina me dedico a buscarla. Camino por el pueblo de Storybrooke y no veo ni una pista de ella, entro en el local de la abuelita y ordeno algo para comer ha pasado tiempo y es la hora en que la mayoría sale a comer. Veo entrar a David con Snow ellos camina de la mano y se sientan en un sillón, Red se acerca y les toma la orden y en eso ocurre lo peor, el se acerca y la besa y la estrecha en sus brazos. Mi madre no solo lo le quitó sus recuerdos, también respeto su matrimonio ¿Será que en esta nueva realidad vivieran como marido y mujer?

-Aquí esta su comida Sra. Alcaldesa- Escucho la voz de Ruby.

-Gracias- digo

-¿Que la tiene tan preocupada?- Preguntó sentándose.

-Nada, es solo que no he podido contactarme con Cora y debo hablar con ella.-

-La Sra. White y su esposo Leopold salen todas las tardes a caminar por el muelle quizá la encuentre ahí- Mi madre no dejaba de sorprenderme, aparte de todo el caos se emparejo con mi marido, siempre supe que lo quería.

-Gacias Ruby, guárdame esto. Vendré a comer después- Dije levantándome y caminando a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes alcaldesa ¿Se siente mejor? – Escuche su voz

-Sí, gracias David-

-David, ya no eres el sheriff Nolan,- Preguntó Mary Margaret

-Oh, disculpa. Esta mañana he tenido un desmayo, y él me ha ayudado. Pero debo irme es un placer verlos- Dije antes de salir.

Caminé directo al muelle, el no tener magia me estaba complicando un poco. Ahí la encontré, caminando de la mano de Lopold quien lucía un elegante raje y ella un vestido casual.

-Cora- La llame, ella volteó a verme extrañada.

-Alcaldesa, a que debemos el honor, le prometo que los impuestos de la fabrica están en orden- dijo.

-Quería hablar contigo- Sabia que mentía al fingir no reconocerme

-Claro alcaldesa- Dijo caminando unos pasos lejos del rey- Regina no vaya a decir locuras enfrente de alguien, nadie te creería todos menos tu y yo perdieron sus recuerdos incluso el diablillo traidor.

-Porqué madre, porque me arrebataste a David.- Dije sollozando.

-Por tu impertinencia, y esto era lo que querías, una tierra sin magia solo creí que necesitabas un buen castigo por tus acciones.

Salí corriendo y me encerré a llorar en mi mansión, se sentía demasiado grande para una sola persona y ahora, a demás de todo tendría que aprender a vivir sin David y con la incertidumbre del paradero de mi hijo.

~David POV~

Desde mi encuentro con Regina tuve un sentimiento raro, no recuerdo bien cuando nos conocimos pero supongo que fue cuando tomó el puesto de alcaldesa, siempre me he preguntado por qué está tan sola ella es muy bonita demasiado diría yo y siempre amable con los habitantes del pueblo.

-David, en que piensas.- Dice Mary mientras entramos al departamento.

-En nada cariño, cosas del trabajo Leroy metiéndose en problemas de taberna ya sabes- Digo besando su frente.

-Está bien, quizá yo pueda ayudarte.- Dice colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y dejando pequeños besos en esté.

-Podrías intentar

Tomo la cadera de mi esposa y le doy un apasionado beso, que después recorro a su cuello ella brinca y enreda sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Camino con ella hasta nuestra habitación y la recuesto en la cama, de inmediato comienza a desabrochar mi camisa y yo me deshago del vestido. La observo en ese conjunto color palo de rosa que resalta en el pálido color de su piel, no cabe duda de lo hermosa que es, sin embargo por un instante la alcaldesa regresa a mi mente. Ese pensamiento se disipa cuando siento sus manos bajando mi cremallera para deshacerse de mis jeans, Mary se recuesta y yo regreso a besar su cuello, ella susurra que me ama mientras quita mi bóxer y se frota contra mí.

Llego al punto en el que la necesidad de ella ya es insoportable, quito su ropa interior y entro en ella de manera brusca. Escucho un quejido y me hace bajar la velocidad de mis movimientos, siempre ha sido una mujer delicada en ese aspecto, después de escucharla terminar me retiro y ella se recuesta sobre mí y se duerme casi al instante.

Pienso en lo afortunado y feliz que soy, beso su frente y me quedo mirando al techo cuando la mujer que lleva todo el día en mi cabeza regresa. ¿Porqué está sola? Nunca la he visto ni siquiera salir con amigos, y la pregunta más grande era ¿Porqué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Incluso me desconcentró al estar con mi esposa. Tendría que acercarme y conocer quién es Regina Mills en realidad.

* * *

Les dejo un nuevo capitulo, y si yo sé que me van a querer lanzar piedras a la cabeza por el final con MM, pero son esposos en su vida falsa llevan años haciéndolo solo lo incluí porque David estaba con su esposa pero no estaba pensando de todo ella. Y bueno espero que lo disfruten. Espero reviews para saber si les gusta.

N/A: El próximo capitulo veremos a Killian y a Henry solamente. pero no sé cuando lo pueda subir porque me voy de vacaciones si me da tiempo actualizare pronto y si no ya se que me van a odiar pero os vemos en agosto :*


	10. Chapter 10:Capitán hook vs Mundo real 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoría, sin embargo los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a los dueños y creadores de la serie Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Capitán Hook vs. Mundo real. (parte I)

~Killian POV~

El obscuro había paralizado a mis amigos, sabía que si no escapábamos algo horrible podría pasar, ese cocodrilo había asesinado a mi amor verdadero y llevaba años buscando venganza. En eso unos ojos azules hicieron contacto con los míos y una chispa recorrió mi cuerpo, sabía que debía proteger al pequeño Henry de ese monstruo. Logré arrebatarlo de los brazos de David y lancé la habichuela pensado en el mundo sin magia a donde se supone iríamos, salté y escuche los chillidos del cocodrilo.

Aterricé en la mitad de un camino muy extraño, cuando una intensa luz me dio en la cara y lo único que pude hacer fue saltar al pasto protegiendo al bebé.

-Mira el camino idiota- Escuche gritar al hombre que manejaba un curioso carruaje, metálico y sin caballos.

-Bueno amigo, busquemos un lugar al que llamar hogar y luego buscaremos a tus padre, por ahora solo seremos tú y yo.- Dije estrechando a Henry y besando su frente.

Camine por el camino hasta encontrar una pequeña casa y toqué para pedir ayuda, el hombre que estaba adentro me dio instrucciones para llegar a un festival medieval Lo que sea que eso signifique sin siquiera dejarme hablar, Llegué hasta un cartel que decía Tallahassee y seguí caminado. Encontré una hostería que era diferente a las del bosque encantado, la mujer detrás del mostrador me dio una habitación por unas monedas de oro. Todo iba de maravilla, la mujer consiguió algo de comida para mí, un sándwich lo llamó y algo de leche para Henry que puso en algo llamado mamila era bastante sencillo, En el bosque encantado habría tenido que buscar leche de cabra y luego ponerla en un trapo para poder alimentarlo, aquí solo ponías agua y el polvo en la mamila y listo.

Al siguiente día salí con Henry a conocer la ciudad, era muy linda aunque la gente me veía raro por donde pasara, noté que casi nadie usaba chaqueta de cuero y pantalones del mismo estilo, supuse que el Garfio también llamaría la atención y ni hablar del pequeño crio llorón que llevaba en brazos. La sra. Cecil que era la mujer de la hostería me había dado instrucciones para ir a un Supermercado y coger las cosas que necesitaba para Henry, igual me había hecho una lista con ilustraciones de lo que necesitaría.

-Como qué no valen, si son de oro puro y acuñadas por la mismísima corona – Discutía con la mujer que se negó a aceptar mis monedas.

-Y yo le digo que son 50 dólares- Reprochaba

Henry empezaba a llorar debido al alboroto y yo perdería la paciencia dentro de poco.

-Bueno si quiere también le daré el pendiente y el anillo es todo lo que tengo. – Contesté.

-Señor será mejor que vuelva cuando consiga el dinero- Replicó quitando las cosas de la barra.

Salí de aquel lugar y decidí ir con la Sra. Cecil, no entendía porque ella aceptó las monedas y esta mujer no, ni siquiera cuando le lancé una mirada especial del gran Killian Jones. Atravesé el lugar lleno de curiosos carruajes como el de la noche anterior.

-¡Hey! tú, el de la chaqueta de cuero- Oí una voz y al voltear vi a una mujer rubia con uno ojos turquesa, que me desencajó la quijada.

-¿Yo?- Pregunté

-Si tú, el único loco que lleva chaqueta a mitad del verano aquí en florida- Volvió a gritar – Aquí están las cosas que necesitas para el bebé aunque no he visto que compres nada para ti, mi nombre es Emma, Emma Swan.- Dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Yo soy Killian Jones- Dije y atraje su mano a mi boca con el garfio, plantándole un beso en el dorso de la mano- Pero todos me llaman Hook.

-Hook, que original.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ha sido cosa de mis marineros, no mía.

-Se que sonará raro pero, te puedo invitar el almuerzo me gustaría conocer la interesante historia del capitán garfio.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el carruaje amarillo.

-Como usted guste señorita- contesté – Pero quisiera saber si este carruaje es seguro puesto que no he visto los caballos- Dije nervioso y use una sonrisa encantadora.

-Claro que lo es, sube.

~Emma POV~

Aquel hombre era el más extraño y más fascínate hombre que había conocido, había algo en aquellos ojos del color del mar que al momento en que los vi sentí un corto circuito dentro de mí, los ojos del pequeño eran de un azul más claro y llevaba el cabello castaño.

-Y bien cuéntame cómo fue que un capitán como tú término de papa soltero en la ciudad de Tallahassee intentando cambiar oro en un súper mercado.- Pregunté para romper el hielo.

-¡Oh!, Henry no es mi hijo en realidad, yo solo soy su padrino pero sus padres desaparecieron así que ha quedado a mi cargo. La verdad no sé si volveré a verlos algún día, pero David y Regina tenían que irse por el bien de él sabes, si la madre de esta y el hombre con quien la obligó a casarse descubrirán a Henry lo matarían, luego a Dave y a Regina la torturarían a vivir una vida si su familia.

-Sin duda es una trágica historia.- Dije, use mi super poder en él y vi que no mentía- Y porque florida- Pregunté.

-Cuando nos acorralaron, tomé al niño y huí lo más lejos posible y llegué a este extraño mundo.- contestó.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras, eran bastante extrañas hablaba de mundos y de personas que amenazaban de muerte a otras sin ir a prisión. Me estacioné frente al edificio donde se encontraba mi departamento y bajamos.

-Bienvenidos a mi casa- Dije al abrir.

~Killian POV~

Entramos a su casa y me guió hasta una habitación donde pude acostar a Henry mientras ella preparaba la comida, baje y la observé, era hermosa sin duda pero tenía algo que me fascinaba sin conocerla. Cuando conocí a Milah sentí algo similar sin embargo al morir pensé que nunca más me pasaría y ahora pensaba que era una locura.

-Sándwich de queso y aros de cebolla- Mi especialidad, dijo poniendo un pato frente a mí.

-Y bien, me contaras tu historia, pero antes déjame te advierto que tengo un súper poder, puedo saber cuando alguien me miente.- Preguntó.

-Entonces será simple, soy un marinero en la tierra más extraña que he visto, cuidando de mi ahijado y comiendo con la chica más linda que he visto hasta ahora.

-Así que ¿Te harás el caballero ahora?

-Yo siempre soy un caballero.

-Porque no te creo Killian Jones-

Henry comenzó a llorar y yo tuve que subir a atenderlo Salvado por los pelos pensé. Después de alimentarlo y terminar la cena, un huracán en las costas de florida nos impidió irnos del departamento de Emma, sin embargo lo que pasó en la semana del huracán nos haría quedarnos para siempre.

* * *

Okey. he podido actualizar antes disfrutenlo.

Decidí dedicarle dos capítulos a killian y Henry y ya se que es evil charming y yo metiendo CS pero bueno será por una buena causa lo prometo.


	11. Chapter 11: Capitán Hook vs Mundo real 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de los escritores de Once Upon a Time la historia es mia.

* * *

Capitán Hook vs. Mundo real parte II

Después de acostar a Henrry en la cama baje para ayudar a Emma a preparar la cena, sin embargo no pude más que sentarme a verla pues todos aquellos utensilios y artefactos que utilizaba eran demasiado extraños para mí. Mientras preparaba la comida me preguntó sobre de donde venía y que hacía con Henry, sabía que si le contaba la historia pensaría que soy un completo loco, pero algo en sus ojos me decía que podía confiar en ella. Comencé a relatarle la historia, y ella me escucho atentamente sin embargo su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa.

-Sabes, tengo un superpoder por llamarlo así. Puedo detectar cuando alguien me está mintiendo.

-Pero es real, no estoy diciendo mentiras.

-El hecho de que tu creas en algo no lo vuelve real, esa historia suena como de locos y te has preguntado que le dirás a Henry cuando sea mayor. Acaso sonará Lógico decirle que sus padres viajaron a esta misma tierra por una maldición, y que ustedes llegaron por una habichuela mágica.

\- Entonces, me consideras un loco. Y yo confíe en ti dije guardando silencio.

-Puedes pasar la noche como acordamos, luego te irás y llevaré a Henry a servicios infantiles.

-No puedes hacer eso, él es mi responsabilidad ahora y aprecio tu ayuda pero creo que nos marchamos ahora.- Dije levantándome y caminando a la habitación para llevarme a Henry.

Cuando estábamos por irnos el clima empeoró y no pudimos salir, Emma encendió un aparato llamado televisor y ahí decían que el clima no mejoraría pues decían que un huracán llamado "Katrina" se acercaba a las costas de Florida. EL huracán nos dejo encerrados en el departamento de Emma por tres semanas donde a pesar de todo logré convencerla de que yo era la Mejor oportunidad para Henry y comencé a ganármela.

Fue tres años después, después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Henry cuando limpiábamos el departamento que logro admitir sus sentimientos y yo por fin pude demostrar los míos.

-Fue una gran fiesta, ¿Te divertiste enano?- Pregunté.

-Si papi, mi parte favorita fue cuando mami trajo el pastel y se resbaló y lo tiró- Dijo mientras reíamos a carcajadas.

-Que graciosos,- Dijo Emma que venía bajando las escaleras después de una ducha.

-Fue muy divertido mami, solo por eso te perdono que me dejaras sin pastel.- Decía sin parar de reír.

-Bueno Jovencito es hora de ir a dormir- Dijo llevándolo a su habitación.

Yo continúe limpiando, recordé como habían sido buenos estos años, como me había enamorado de ella y como sufría porque nunca me dejaba acercarme un paso adelante y tres hacia atrás, sin embargo ella se preocupaba por mí, como cuando me enseño a usar todo lo que no sabía o cuando me ayudo llevándome al hospital donde me dijeron mi mano prostética. Luego pensé en Henry en lo emocionado que me sentí cuando me llamo Papá por primera vez, tiempo después comenzó a llamar a Emma Mamá y a pesar de que nunca he dejado de pensar en Regina y Dave siento que sería difícil comprender la historia de cómo se separó de sus padres.

-En que piensas- La oí decir.

-En lo mismo de siempre- Dije distraídamente.

-¿Regina y David?, sabes que intento creer que todo es cierto, pero han pasado 3 años y con casi todos mis recursos nunca he encontrado ni una sola pista-

-Ok- dije besando su frente y llevando los trastes al fregadero. – Hemos tenido una maravillosa fiesta hoy, me alegra ver a Henry feliz-

-Si, a mi también pero no me gusta verte a ti preocupado, vamos deja eso- Dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a rastras al sillón.

-Killian, sé que no es fácil llevar una responsabilidad tan grande, pero creo que es tiempo de dejarlos ir. – Dijo apoyando una mano sobre la mía.

-No, puedo Emma, ellos son mi familia así como ahora lo son tú y Henry y la familia nunca se va por eso es tan importante para mi estar con las personas que yo quiero y protegerlas.

-Killian, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo sentándose frente a mí y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Claro- Respondí.

-Esa noche en mi departamento antes del huracán ¿Por qué confiase en mí la historia sin conocerme? Y después del huracán, cuando pudieron irse ¿Porqué te quedaste?- Dijo con temor a lo que pudiera responderle.

Tome su mano y respondí –Se que tu no crees en magia ni en el destino, pero en el bosque encantado si lo creemos y yo siempre pensé que fue el destino que nos ayudó a Henry y a mí y nos llevó hasta ti, por eso te conté la historia y por eso me dolió cuando contestaste que yo era un loco. Después de conocerte mejor la primer semana que estuvimos encerrados supe que te quería y después de la segunda supe que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ti, sentí la necesidad de protegerte y ayudarte a recomponer tu departamento y tu vida y después empezamos a ser una familia aunque algo rara pero me gusta, me gusta estar contigo, por eso me quedé Emma- Contesté y vi como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus cristalizados ojos.

-Yo también los quiero, y también siento lo que tú, pero tengo miedo de que todo sea demasiado bueno para ser real. Después de la muerte de mis padres y pasar mi adolescencia en el sistema, Neal incriminándome por su gran robo, Graham y su ataque al corazón, Walsh que me dejo para irse con Zelena su jefa tengo miedo del momento en que tú también desaparezcas, que va a pasar el día que encuentres a David y a Regina.- Dijo sollozando.

En mi mente se perdieron las palabras, solo la frase "También siento lo que tú" se repetían una y otra vez, era todo lo que había querido oír desde hacía casi tres años, pero ella tenía miedo y lo único que quería decirle era que estaba bien que no me iría a ningún lado y que la llevaría conmigo hasta el fin del mundo o a otro mundo si era necesario. La mire a los ojos y limpié las lagrimas de su rostro, me acerqué a ella y la besé, por fin puede tomar esos labios que tanto había deseado, fue un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez con ese beso pude expresar todo lo que estaba pensando después de un tiempo nos separamos.

-Emma Swan, si antes tenías mi corazón debes saber que después de esto soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma así que espero que no pienses dejarme y me lleves contigo hasta el fin del mundo- dije poniendo cara de puchero.

Eso logró arrancarle una sonrisa y ahora fue ella quien me besó, esa noche hicimos el amor y después de ese día nunca salí de la cama de Emma Swan. Tuvimos momentos malos y buenos pero en todos siempre estuvimos juntos como cuando nos mudamos a Atlanta y al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos olvidado el osito teddy y tuvimos que volver por él, cuando Henry se graduó de la primaria con honores y estábamos tan orgullosos de él, pero sin duda el momento más feliz de la vida fue cuando Emma dijo que estaba embarazada y 8 meses después nacieron nuestros pequeños Liam y Lily.

Pero no todo fue fácil, recuerdo cuando Henry cumplió 12 años y decidimos que era momento de contarle la verdad, quizá me salte la parte de la maldición y los príncipes y que yo fui un pirata, pero le hable de David y Regina de cuan felices habían sido cuando él nació y del día en que me escogieron como su padrino. Luego le hable decora su abuela materna y de cómo se había llevado a su madre y que David me lo habría entregado para que pudiéramos huir y como llegamos a Talahasse y encontramos a Emma y que pasé 6 años buscándolos pero nunca tuve ni una sola pista de ellos. Pero que a pesar de eso éramos una familia y Emma y yo lo amábamos porque era nuestro hijo. El se sintió traicionado y huyó de casa, pasamos 2 semanas de desesperación buscándolo hasta que lo hayamos en Boston y fuimos por él, dijo que había entendido que sus padres solo querían darle su mejor oportunidad pero que no supo como volver. A Emma le ofrecieron un trabajo ahí y finalmente nos quedamos a vivir en Boston, Henry entro a la preparatoria y los mellizos a la primaria, yo cuidaba de la casa y todo estaba en paz.

Un día después de despedir a Henry en el autobús, llevé a los mellizos al colegio y volví para comenzar mis tareas de ese día. Recogí el correo y comencé a separar las cuentas de la publicidad y ahí estaba, era una postal de un pueblo al norte de Maine, La volteé y tenía escrito: "Se rompió".

Guardé la postal en el cajón del escritorio que estaba en el estudio y comencé los deberes, preparé la comida y fui al colegio por los mellizos y a esperar a Henry al autobús. Ese día después de hacer la tarea y tomar un baño llevé a Liam a su habitación mientras Henry se encargaba de LiLy. Esperamos a Emma para cenar, al terminar la cena les dije que había algo importante que quería decirles.

-Y bien papá que ibas a contarnos- dijo Henry algo nervioso

-Ya Killian no la hagas de emoción que me pones de nervios- dijo Emma ante mi silencio.

-Los encontré, nos vamos a Storybrooke, Maine.

-Es en serio- Dijo Preguntó Henry- ¿Encontraste a mis otros padres?

-Si Enano, se en donde han estado David y Regina.

Henry se levanto de la mesa, y corrió a su habitación

-No existe ningún condado llamado Storybrooke- Dijo Emma, entonces le mostré la postal.

-Debería creer en la magia amor.

Ese fin de semana pusimos las maletas en la camioneta junto con las sillas de viaje de los mellizos y partimos con rumbo a Maine, a pesar de que no sabía dónde estaba de alguna manera Emma condujo por la carretera hasta que vimos el letreo Bienvenidos a Storybrooke.

* * *

Ya sé que me tardé un siglo en actualizar pero en vacaciones no y tuve computadora entonces no pude escribir pero he vuelto :D, Espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo.

Se imaginan a Killian de Amo de casa jajajaj y bueno ya en los siguentes caps. veremos que pasó con Regina y David y como se rompió la maldición.


	12. Chapter 12: Tú me salvaste

Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de los escritores de Once Upon a Time la historia es mia.

* * *

Tú me salvaste

Los días se volvían una rutina aburrida, nunca sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado solo que hacía lo mismo a diario y estaba hartándome de eso. Despertar, preparar el desayuno, ir a la comisaría, ir a comer con MM, volver a la comisaría, ir a casa, cenar y volver a dormir. Todos y cada uno de los malditos días son iguales. Estoy acostado viendo al techo de la habitación deseando que algo pase, que pueda hacer algo por acabar con esta rutina que incluso afecta a mi matrimonio, me volteo dando la espalda a MM y cierro los ojos intentando dormir.

~Regina POV~

Han pasado 5 años desde que llegamos al mundo sin magia, pero parece que han pasado apenas unas semanas, todos los días parecen ser el mismo la gente hace lo mismo no hay nada que cambie nuestras rutinas. El peor de los castigos estar aquí dándome cuenta de todo, ver a David pasear por el pueblo con su esposa, preguntarme como estarán killian y Henry cada noche pienso en cual habrá sido su primera palabra, cuál será su color favorito, Como fue su primer día en el Jardín de niños. Me aferro a mi almohada y lloro es demasiado dolor.

Despierto como todos los días, pero hoy haré un cambio en mi rutina voy al cementerio a la cripta de la familia White y muevo la falsa cripta de la primera esposa de Leopold, bajo las escaleras y la cripta de mi madre se abre, aunque no hay magia aquí siempre hay hechizos tan comunes que incluso pueden hacerse con ingredientes de este mundo si los sabes combinar, una poción de olvido es lo que quiero no quiero recordarlo, quiero la vida falsa que todos tienen limitarme a ser la Alcaldesa del pueblo. Logro conseguirla y es hora de beberla y ver si funciona.

Despierto y me levanto como todos los días, me arreglo y bajo a tomar el desayuno, saludo a Ashley que se encarga de la limpieza y salgo a la alcaldía. Saludo al Sr. Nolan y a su esposa, como todos los días me encuentro con los habitantes del pueblo y los saludo amablemente. Llego a la alcaldía y hay un montón de pendientes por hacer, Belle mi secretaria me da los buenos días y me entrega mi café calientito y empieza el día de trabajo. Salgo de la oficina y voy al granny's a comer después vuelvo a casa y veo una película. Graham el dueño del refugio viene a cenar y tenemos una noche increíble, después de que toma su ropa y se va me acuesto a dormir mañana será un nuevo día.

~David POV~

Ese día en la estación está tranquilo como siempre nunca pasa nada. Estoy a punto de salir a comer cuando una llamada de emergencia entra, la alcaldía se está incendiando tomo mis llaves y salgo lo más a prisa que puedo, en el camino lamo por el radio a Robin el jefe de bomberos para que vaya. Al llegar veo a la mayoría de los empleados menos a la alcaldesa y es cuando Belle me dice que ella no ha salido aún, no espero a que lleguen los bomberos y tomo una cubeta de las que ha dispuesto la gente y me la tiro encima, entro al edificio en llamas y comienzo a gritar su nombre pero no obtengo respuestas, llego a la oficina principal y tiro la ella está en el suelo. La tomo en mis brazos y me dispongo a sacarla, no llegamos más allá del cubículo de Belle y una viga cae frente a mí, intento regresar a la oficina pero es inútil otra viga está a punto de caer y sin pensarlo dos veces la dejo en el suelo y me coloco sobre ella lo siguiente que recuerdo es un dolor en mi espalda y que todo se torna de color negro.

Despierto solo en lo que parece ser el hospital, intento recordar como llegué ahí pero no puedo, me siento y veo unas flores en la mesa junto a mi cama y un ejemplar del Mirror Journal donde veo mi foto y se lee:

" _Sheriff Nolan salva a la Alcaldesa"._

 _El pasado día Martes un incendió tuvo lugar en el edificio del ayuntamiento después de que una copiadora hiciera corto, todos habían salido ilesos con excepción de la Alcaldesa Mills quien se encontraba en su oficina. El sheriff David Nolan arribo al lugar y se dispuso a sacarla sin embargo una viga cayó sobre ellos, cuando el jefe de bomberos Robin Locksley los encontró describe: El la había protegido de los derrumbes. El jefe de bomberos y su equipo lograron sacarlos del lugar y ambos se encuentran en el hospital, les deseamos una pronta recuperación._

-Eres todo un héroe- Escucho una voz- Ahora te debo mi vida, muchas gracias por salvarme.

Ella es toda una visión nadie podría pensar que alguien se puede ver increíble con una bata de Hospital, sonríe y yo le devuelvo el gesto.

-Por la foto supongo que es usted la alcaldesa Mills, disculpe pero no logro recordar muchas cosas- Comienzo a alterarme.

-Descuida llamaré al Dr. Whale, no te vayas a ir- Dice bromeando

-Descuida no iré a ninguna parte- Respondo y me rio eso logro relajarme un momento pero aún sigo alterado, 5 minutos después regresan.

-Buenos días Sr. Nolan veo que ya despertó, pero me comenta la Alcaldesa Mills que esta algo confundido.- Me dice Whale mientras revisa mis monitores de signos vitales.

-Es algo difícil de explicar- Contesto.

-Yo puedo irme para que te sientas más cómodo- dice Regina, no sé porque pero la tomo de la mano y le impido que se vaya.

-En realidad me gustaría que te quedaras.

-Aquí estaré- Responde apretando mi mano y luego se sienta en el sillón frente a la cama.

-Y bien Sr. Nolan ¿Qué Recuerda?- Pregunta el Dr.

-Recuerdo el bosque, y que vivía con mi madre, recuerdo que trabajo en la comisaría, me llamo David Nolan y de ahí en fuera cosas vánales como mis canciones favoritas, etc. Y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté aquí y leí lo del diario.

-Entonces no puede recordar a las personas.- Pregunta.

-Solo recuerdos antiguos, creo que usted y yo fuimos al instituto y a la abuelita en el restaurant, recuerdo a Graham y a Robin algunas noches en el Pub, y recuerdo a un hombre llamado Killian pero creo que nunca lo volví a ver en el pueblo, ni siquiera recuerdo donde lo conocí.

\- Al parecer tienes una laguna de amnesia, puede ser temporal y puede ser causa del golpe por eso recuerdas cosas antiguas como el instituto pero no recuerdas cosas recientes, te haré unos estudios y estarás algunos días en observación. Iré a preparar las ordenes- Dice antes de salir de mi habitación.

La Alcaldesa se acerca y me tiende su mano.

-Regina Mills, encantada de conocerte David- Dice de manera alegre.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Pregunto.

-Pues ya que estaremos en observación lo mejor que puedo hacer es presentarme hasta que recuerdes de nuevo-

-Gracias me parece una bueno idea, Encantado de conocerle Alcaldesa Mills- Digo estrechando su mano.

-Llámame Regina, lo bueno de que no sepas quien soy es eso no.- Dice mientras reímos.

-Muy bien Regina, Ahora que seremos amigos y nos conoceremos debemos saber cosas del otro ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

-Es una broma.

-Claro que no.

-El morado como el de los primeros minutos del anochecer- Dice y se sonroja.- ¿El tuyo?

-Azul, turquesa como el de un lago profundo bajo el sol.- Dijo imitando su tono y ella se ríe mientras intenta lucir molesta.

Pasamos la mañana hablando y ella me enseña a jugar cartas, quizá ya lo sepa pero lo olvidé, Regina es una mujer tan espontanea y divertida que el tiempo se me pasa volando ella es bromista y a veces tiene un toque infantil, me la imaginaria más como una artista plástica que como Alcaldesa. A las 3 en punto nos traen de comer, ella intenta volver a su habitación y yo le pido que se quede a comer conmigo y así de fácil accede. Comemos en un silencio cuando una mujer entra me abraza, yo correspondo el abrazo algo extrañado.

-David, me alegra tanto que estés bien.- Dice y me besa, beso que no correspondo.

-David que te ocurre te sientes bien, te hace falta algo.

Regina se levanta y la saluda, ella se sorprende al verla ahí.

-Alcaldesa ¿Cómo está?

-Bien Mary Margaret, podrías darme unos minutos.

-Por supuesto.

Regina sale al pasillo y se aleja con la mujer, es bonita pero no tanto como Regina, parece tener unos 7 años menos que yo o la misma Regina, ha sido bastante afectuosa así que supongo que estamos juntos, me quedo observándolas alejarse y no puedo sacar de mi mente estas horas que he pasado con Regina, sin querer una sonrisa de tonto sale de mi boca.

~Regina POV~

Salgo con Mary Margaret al pasillo y comienzo a decirle todo.

-Espero que no te moleste que hable con David, estaba agradeciéndole el haberme salvado la vida y bueno pasando un rato ya que somos los únicos pacientes en observación, El despertó esta mañana y cuando vine a agradecerle no me ha reconocido, se altero un poco y llamé a Whale para que lo revisara. El está sufriendo amnesia.- Ve su cara de preocupación.

-Entonces no recuerda nada.

-Tiene recuerdos en su memoria a largo plazo, sin embargo parece que los últimos recuerdos son de cuando comenzó a trabajar en la comisaría, por eso no puede recordarnos a nadie antes de esa fecha.

-Le agradezco su atención, iré a hablar con él tratare de no agobiarlo.- Contesta

-No es nada, ve despacio y todo estará bien.- Le digo y le ofrezco un sincero abrazo.

Caminamos de vuelta al cuarto y entro yo primero, MM me espera en el marco de la puerta y yo me acerco a David.

-Ya volvimos, sé que esto es raro en este momento pero antes de irme quiero presentarte a alguien- Hago una seña y MM se acerca.- Sr. Nolan le presento a Mary Margaret La Sra. Nolan. – El se queda desconcertado.- Yo volveré a mi habitación, tienen tanto de que hablar, Nos vemos mañana- le digo y salgo de la habitación. Camino hacia la mía y sin embargo me siento algo triste las horas que pasé con él fueron estupendas y solo espero a verlo mañana antes de que llegue MM.

~David POV~

-Hasta mañana- Respondo algo confundido.

-David, no quiero agobiarte, Regina me explico de tu amnesia temporal y aquí estaré para apoyarte, no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien.

MM se abalanza a abrazarme de nuevo y yo correspondo, sin embargo mi vista está en el pasillo viendo como Regina se aleja por este y estoy deseando a que sea mañana para poder verla de nuevo.

* * *

Aquí el capitulo de esta semana, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo :D

Dejen sus reviews, me gustó la idea del retomar al David amnesico de la primera temporada y bueno lo de los colores favoritos salió de los juegos del hambre pero es que de verdad es de mis partes favoritas tanto en el libro como en la película perdónenme por eso


	13. Chapter 13: Yo elijo estar contigo

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoría, sin embargo los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a los dueños y creadores de la serie Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Yo elijo estar contigo.

Después de dos semanas en el hospital mi memoria parecía no mejorar, a Regina la habían dado de alta al día siguiente de que desperté pero ella venia a verme casi a diario por las mañanas y traía mis discos favoritos y libros para tratar de ayudarme a recuperar la memoria. MM hacía lo mismo por las tardes cuando salía del colegio, ella me traía fotos de nuestro matrimonio y me contaba nuestras historias. Sin embargo sentía que por más que lo intentaba no podía conectar como lo había hecho con Regina.

-Buenos día, amigo- Escuche su voz como todas las mañanas- Te traje café de crema irlandesa y panquesitos, nadie debería olvidar un buen café irlandés.

-Suena delicioso, y me estabas matando de hambre- Dije en broma.

-Disculpa tenía unos asuntos en el ayuntamiento, ya sabes solo soy la alcaldesa.- Dijo mientras me ayudaba a acercar la mesa de desayuno.

-¿Y como estás el día de hoy?- Preguntó mientras bebía su café

-Igual que ayer, igual que siempre, ya estoy harto de este lugar no me siento mejor mi memoria no está recuperándose- Dije

-Quizá yo puedo hacer algo, ahora vuelvo.-

Regina salió de mi habitación y corrió por el pasillo como una niña pequeña, 5 minutos después volvió con la ropa del día del incendio y algunos papeles.

-Sorpresa- Dijo dándome la ropa y una hoja

-¿Qué es esto?

-Whale me dio un permiso para ir a dar una vuelta, tuve que firmar como mil responsivas pero ya sabes solo soy la Alcaldesa- Dijo sonriente.

Me apresuré a vestirme y baje al lobby del hospital donde ella ya me estaba esperando, subimos a su mercedes negro y pasamos primero a su casa en el camino lamo a belle y pidió que cancelara todas sus citas. Al llegar a la mansión espere en el auto y ella volvió 5 minutos después con un conjunto más casual sin sus obligados tacones, primero condujo por la calle principal yo le decía los locales que recordaba pero no sabía quién los atendía y ella me hablaba sobre los habitantes. A medio día paramos en un local que no recordaba era la tienda de helados y ella decidió que debíamos bajar a comprar uno.

-Debes probar el Rocky Road es el mejor sabor con demasiado chocolate.- Dijo en cuanto entramos.

-Está bien que sean dos de esos, pero creo que no traigo mi cartera quizá se quemó-

-Cierto, yo pagó dame dos Rocky Ingrid.

Salimos a comerlo a pequeño parque frente al ayuntamiento, platicábamos de una y mil cosas y bromeábamos, cuando terminamos nuestro helado fuimos a caminar a la playa, yo me sentía mejor que nunca, me sentía cómodo jugueteamos un poco en la orilla lo que me valió una mirada asesina por salpicar a Regina cuando el sol se empezó a ocultar nos quedamos a ver el atardecer, ninguno dijo nada solo admirábamos el paisaje sin embargo yo volteé a verla y de verdad era la mujer más hermosa que conocía.

-Oh por dios David mira la hora, tengo que devolverte al hospital-

-Gracias por este día, me la pase increíble eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener.- Sin saber porque en un impulso la abracé y ella correspondió.

-Y aún puedo ser mejor amiga- Dijo – Convencí a Whale para que te deje ir a casa.

Caminamos al auto y ella me llevo de regreso al hospital, ella me dejo en el lobby y se despidió diciéndome que nos veríamos pronto yo subí a mi habitación, al entrar encontré una nota:

" _Espero que salir te ayude"_

– _MM-_

Oh Mary, ni si quiera había pensado en ella en todo el día se que es mi esposa pero de nuevo no podía sacar a Regina a mi "amiga" de mi cabeza, pero que tal que no quería que fuera solo mi amiga y si yo me estaba enamorando de ella. Me cambie por la bata de hospital y me acosté a dormir pensado en que cuando saliera de aquí le diría todo lo que ahora siento por ella.

~Regina POV~

Al dejar a David en el hospital comencé a manejar hacia donde la abuelita para comer algo pues realmente tenía hambre, entré y me senté en el cubículo más apartado, Ruby tomo mi orden pero yo tenía la mente en otro lado más bien ocupada con alguien, hoy sin duda había tenido el mejor día de mi vida con David. ¿Qué me pasa? Es casado, aunque no lo recuerde él tenía una vida y yo la mía pero… ¿Será posible enamorarse de alguien en un par de semanas?... Sentía que desgraciadamente estaba pérdida por él y no podía decirlo nunca.

-Buenas noches Alcaldesa Mills- ¡Mierda! Lo que me faltaba.

-Buenas noches Sra. Nolan- Dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Le importa si me siento a cenar con usted

-Claro que no, adelante- Se sentó frente a mí y en eso llegaba Ruby con la comida.

-Hoy fui al hospital a ver a mi esposo- Dijo fría y yo, comí un pedazo de mi waffle para evitar hablar- Pero me dijeron que usted lo había sacado a dar un paseo, y que mañana lo darán de Alta, por fin volverá a Nuestra casa.- Agrego recalcando la palabra nuestra.

-Esa es una noticia maravillosa, y perdona por lo de hoy Víctor me dijo que quizá lo ayudaría y yo me ofrecí a acompañarlo.- Dije nerviosa.

-Está bien, yo me iré a descansar tengo mucho que arreglar y una fiesta que organizar, será mañana a las 7pm.

-¡Oh gracias!

-Disculpe pero solo estaremos los más cercanos a David.- Dijo alejándose

El resto de la cena me supo amarga, acababa de darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de David y MM me devolvió a la realidad en unos cuantos minutos, maneje a casa y fui a la cocina tomé una copa de vino no era del la que ahogaba sus problemas en alcohol pero esta noche si, quizá mi madre siempre tuvo razón y el amor era debilidad, subí a mi habitación y me puse la bata y bebí mi botella hasta que me quedé dormida.

Le sol entraba por mi ventana, mis 27 años me estaban pasando factura la cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, tome el móvil y llamé a Belle para decirle que no iría de nuevo y me volví a dormir. Pasando el medio día me levanté y fui a buscar algo de comer le dije a Ashley que se tomara el día y me puse a hacer algo que hacía años no hacía, desahogué mis penas limpiando mi casa y cuando quedo reluciente me metí a bañar y me puse la bata de dormir. Saqué la lasaña congelada y la metí al horno, abrí otra botella de vino y me serví una copa esta vez solo sería una prometí. Estaba cenando cuando oí los golpes en la puerta.

-David, que haces aquí.- Dije sorprendida.

-Te cuento aquí donde hace un frío infernal o me invitaras a pasar-

-Adelante pasa- Entré y cerré la puerta para volver a la cocina- ¿Una copa?

-Claro,

-Y ahora si me dirás a que debo esta visita cuando hay una fiesta en tu casa.-

-Precisamente, hay una fiesta en mi casa y tú no estabas ahí- Dijo a manera de pregunta.

-Supongo que no soy requerida.- Contesté con un poco de tristeza.

-Yo te requería- Contestó sonriente.

-David, creo que deberías volver a tu casa- dije levantándome hacia la puerta pero él me detuvo.

-No, espera sé que esto puede sonar a locura pero creo que estoy enamorado de ti, se que debería amar a MM y ella ha sido muy buena conmigo pero mi corazón me trajo hasta aquí, estas dos semanas han sido las mejores y todo gracias a ti. Eres divertida, a veces infantil, eres hermosa e inteligente, tú me entiendes pero también expresas tu opinión y yo te quiero, quiero estar contigo.-

Al oírlo me quedé en shock, el se acerco a mí y yo no pude ni reaccionar, poso sus labios sobre los míos y yo simplemente me deje llevar, sabía que estaba mal pero algo en mí quería a David y se alegraba de saber que él me quería, rodeé su cuello y fue un beso tierno un beso lleno de emociones y pasional lleno de fuego pero teníamos que separarnos o moriríamos asfixiados pero yo podía morir en sus labios sin que me importara nada más.

-David, no podemos- Dije y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Dime que no sentiste ese beso.- Dijo girándome para que lo volteara a ver.

-Claro que lo sentí, claro que pienso que estas semanas han sido maravillosas y creo que yo también te quiero. Por eso debes irte porque tú tienes una vida, quizá cuando la recuerdes ya no querrás estar conmigo y yo lo entenderé.- Dije tratando de evitar que el llanto saliera.

-Eso es una mentira, yo Te Elijo a Ti, no quiero volver a estar sin ti.- Dijo y me besó de nuevo.

-Está bien- Dije al terminar el beso. –Pero ahora debes volver a la fiesta, agradece a esas personas y mañana será otro día.- Esta vez yo lo besé.

-Hasta mañana.

Me quedé recargada en el marco de la puerta despidiéndome con la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando lo perdí de vista cerré la puerta y subí corriendo a mi habitación me tiré en mi cama a reír como una adolescente y es que David me ponía así mi corazón volvió a latir cuando lo oí decir que me quería, me acosté a dormir pues yo bien lo dije mañana será otro día y a pensaremos en las consecuencias.

~Cora POV~

Paseaba por el pueblo después de una pequeña discusión con Leopold cuando pasé frente a la casa de mi hija, estaba en el porche discutiendo con alguien así que me acerque para ver mejor, casi se me cae la cara cuando vi al estúpido príncipe pero ¿Qué estarían discutiendo? De pronto los vi besarse, esto no podía pasar, no podía permitir que ese "Amor Verdadero" reviviera. Me quedé viendo la escena hasta que él se despidió, supe que era hora de visitar mi cripta, un poco de sueño nunca mató a nadie.

* * *

Un capitulo nuevo, me llego la inspiración y pues lo subí rápido espero que les guste y espero sus reviews :*


	14. Chapter 14: La noche de la fiesta

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoría, sin embargo los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a los dueños y creadores de la serie Once Upon a Time.

* * *

La noche de la fiesta

Salí de la mansión y caminé de regresó a la fiesta de bienvenida que me había preparado Mary, sin embargo caminaba más feliz después de saber que Regina correspondía mis sentimientos. Entré a la casa nuevamente y me dedique a platicar con Ruby y el Dr. Whale tratando de evitar a mi esposa durante toda la noche. Los siguientes días fueron algo extraños, ella seguía tratando de esforzarse en hacer que yo recordara y yo cada vez perdía más el interés en recordar.

Regina a veces visitaba la estación para "Revisar el trabajo de los empleados del ayuntamiento" y pasábamos momentos divertidos, comíamos juntos o íbamos a dar paseos por el bosque, a veces solo nos quedábamos en la comisaría escuchando música y compartiendo a nuestros artistas favoritos. Cada día que pasaba con ella me enamoraba más, una noche tuve un sueño muy extraño.

" _Regina llevaba un vestido de color rojo, un pequeño tocado y yo estaba vestido como príncipe parecíamos salidos de una obra de Shakespeare o de una pintura medieval, estábamos sobre un barco cenando y teníamos una cita maravillosa, después la acompañe a su habitación donde nos besamos, luego me fui y ahí estaba killian hablando conmigo"_

Se había sentido tan real, como si fuera un recuerdo más que un sueño pero algo me preocupa aún más y era de donde conocía a Killian, bajé y preparé el desayuno como todos los días poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a la rutina aunque sin duda la hora de la comida era lo mejor. Separaba la correspondencia cuando vi una invitación del ayuntamiento:

 _ **Sr. & Sra. Nolan**_

 _ **Se les invita cordialmente a la cena anual del la fundación del pueblo de Storybrooke que tendrá lugar en la mansión de nuestra señora Alcaldesa Mills el día viernes a las 8pm. Se recomienda vestir de etiqueta.**_

 _ **Atte. Alcaldía.**_

-Mary Margareth, hemos sido invitados a la fiesta de la ciudad- Dije mostrándole la invitación.

-Claro cariño, cada año nos invitan tu eres miembro del ayuntamiento.- Contestó sin mirarme

-Cierto, no lo recordaba, es este viernes.- Dije

-Iré a comprar un vestido, deberías venir conmigo y escoger un traje nuevo.

-Claro, paso por ti a la escuela.

Cuando llegué a la comisaría saque mi teléfono móvil y le envié un mensaje a Regina para saber que debería usar.

D: Buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneció la mujer más bella del mundo?, hoy desperté con una agradable invitación pero no se que debería usar.

R: Muy buenos días, dormí muy bien y yo diría que un traje esta perfecto, aunque sé que con cualquier cosa serias igual de Guapo.

D: ¿Te veré en la comida?

R: No creo :'( Tengo mucho que organizar para la fiesta.

D: Te extrañare, hasta el viernes :*

Al salir de la escuela fuimos a comprar un vestido para MM, ella escogió un vestido color azul cielo y yo compré un traje negro clásico. Después la semana se me pasó eterna sin Regina, extrañaba sus bromas y sus besos, el viernes por fin la espera termino salí de la comisaría y fui a casa a tomar un baño cuando llegué MM no había llegado aún así que me metí en la regadera y deje que el agua cayera sobre mí, Salí y vi a Mary en la cama leyendo un libro yo comencé a vestirme.

-No vas a arreglarte, debemos estar en media hora.- Dije.

-No me siento bien, deberías ir tú solo- Contestó.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? – Dije como reflejo aunque moría de ganas por ir.

-Está bien es solo migraña, tomaré algo y me dormiré.

-Está bien- Le di un beso en la frente y me fui a la fiesta.

~Regina POV~

Después de tantos años, yo Regina Mills alcaldesa de Storybrooke estaba que me moría de los nervios, ningún vestido era el indicado, ningún par de zapatos parecía ajustarme y la culpa de todo la tenía David, quería lucir perfecta para él aún cuando sabía que vendría con la sosa de su esposa. Después de horas en el clóset me decidí por un vestido largo Rojo ceñido y unas zapatillas plateadas, todo lo combinaría con joyería de plata. Me metí al baño y tardé una hora en salir después de estar en la bañera con esencia de vainilla, me coloqué la bata y fui a maquillarme generalmente usaba un look muy natural pero hoy era diferente resalté un poco más mis ojos pero sin dejar de lado mi básico labial rojo como la sangre. Belle subió a avisarme que los invitados comenzaban a llegar y le pedí que me avisara cuando estuvieran todos presentes, escogí un conjunto de lencería a tono con el vestido y comencé a vestirme después de media hora Belle subió de nuevo y yo le pedí que reuniera a todos en la estancia y que bajaría en unos minutos. Me tomé unos minutos para calmar los nervios, y salí de mi habitación caminé por el pasillo y empecé a descender, casi se me sale el corazón cuando vi a David al pie de la escalera tan guapo con su traje de color negro y solo sin MM que no se veía por ningún lado.

~David POV~

Llegué a la mansión y al tocar la puerta belle me recibió y me ofreció una copa de sidra de manzana, busqué a Regina con la mirada pero no la vi por ningún lado, Graham y Robin se acercaron a Platicar conmigo Rob me presentó a Marian su esposa y Graham que iba acompañado de Ruby a todos les sorprendió que MM no estuviera conmigo pero la disculparon cuando les conté que tenía migraña. La plática era amena cuando Belle nos llamó a todos a la estancia, yo me coloqué al pie de la escalera y cuando la vi bajar mi corazón se detuvo y se acelero al mismo tiempo, era tan hermosa, tan elegante juré que todos podían ver como se me caía la baba ella me sonrió y yo le respondí, era como si no hubieran otras 30 personas en la habitación como si solo estuviéramos ella y yo. En ese momento ella era una reina no una simple alcaldesa.

-Buenas noches, agradezco a todos por estar aquí esta fiesta es para todos ustedes porque sin ustedes esta ciudad no podría funcionar también como hasta ahora.- Comenzó su discurso y un mesero se acerco para darle una copa de sidra- Y en especial hoy quiero brindar por nuestro sheriff si no hubiera salvado mi vida yo no estaría aquí, Salud- Salud dijimos todos elevando nuestras copas y bebiéndolas.- Ahora pueden pasar al jardín la cena está lista.- Todos salieron al jardín y yo le tendí mi mano.

-Te ves Divina, porque no encuentro palabras para decírtelo.- Dije

-Y tu estas muy guapo esta noche, ¿Dónde está Mary?- Preguntó

-Tenía migraña.

-Ya veo, entonces tendrá que bailar conmigo ya que nadie me invito al baile- Dijo poniendo cara de puchero.

-Señora alcaldesa ¿A caso está coqueteando conmigo?

-Para nada- Dijo sonriendo de lado.- Ahora vayamos a cenar.

Al llegar al Jardín ella se sentó en una mesa con el Sr. White y su esposa, Belle, el Sr. Gold y el Dr. Whale que llevaba a una de las enfermeras como acompañantes, yo me senté con los chicos y Will uno de los bomberos del grupo de Robin. La cena transcurrió en un ambiente tranquilo, Regina se la pasaba coqueteando pues su asiento estaba justo frente a mí lo hacía de manera sutil para que nadie lo notara pero yo podía darme cuenta, cuando el baile comenzó las parejas llenaron la pista y ella no dejaba de verme rechazaba a todos aquellos que se acercaban a invitarla así que después de algunas canciones me levante para acercarme a ella.

-Me concede esta pieza, señora alcaldesa- Dije tendiendo mi mano.

-Claro sheriff Nolan- Dijo y tomó mi mano.

Caminamos tomados de la mano a la pista y al llegar comenzamos a bailar, de fondo waiting for a girl like you sonaba de fondo, tomé su cintura y ella se recargo en mi hombro.

-Ya dije lo bien que se ve y lo mucho que me gusta sheriff- Susurró en mi oído.

-Regina no hagas eso.- Dije juguetón- Muero por besarte.-

-Pero no puede, por eso puedo provocarte – Dijo con ese tono infantil y pícaro que tanto me gustaba.

-Me las vas a pagar Regina Mills.

La fiesta duro hasta la media noche, entre platicas y baile, Regina se mantuvo muy cerca de mi incluso se sentó a platicar en nuestra mesa que fue la última en quedar la fiesta elegante pasó a ser una reunión de amigos, bebimos y contamos anécdotas la mayoría relacionadas a mí para tratar de hacerme recordar.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos, que hemos dejado a Rolan con la niñera- Dijo Marian.

-Creo que nosotros igual nos iremos- dijeron Ruby y Graham.

Regina y yo los acompañamos a la puerta y comenzamos a despedirnos de nuestros amigos, en cuanto cerró la puerta deje de controlarme, la tome del cuello la besé y la encerré contra la puerta, me estaba muriendo por besarla de esa manera, después relaje el beso y puse una mano sobre su cintura y ella rodeó mi cuello y así nos devoramos hasta que el aire comenzaba a terminarse.

-David, te quiero- Dijo y yo solo pude volver a besarla.

-Y yo te quiero a ti Regina.- Ella volvió a besarme esta vez comenzó a recorrer mi espalda bajo el saco y yo comencé a besar su cuello.

-Regina para, estas matándome- Dije con la respiración entre cortada.- No sé si pueda parar después.

-y si no quiero que pares.- Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba, volví a besarla y esta vez la tome del trasero y la levanté contra la pared.

~Regina POV~

David me estaba matando de deseo, tanto que no sé de donde saqué en valor de decirle que no se detuviera, esta noche lo quería para mí pasé toda la cena pensando en este momento y sus labios en mi cuello me hacían enloquecer. Como pude logré soltarme, deje las zapatillas en la estancia y me eché a correr a mi habitación esperando que él me siguiera.

-¿Qué haces Regina?

-Sube- grité mientras comenzaba a soltarme el cabello y a deshacerme del vestido.

-Como te odio- dijo entre risas y oí sus pasos, cuando entró por la puerta se le cayó la cara.

-Aún me odias- Dije seductora.

-Solo un poco- Se acerco para besarme nuevamente.

Empuje a David contra el sillón de mi tocador y me senté sobre él y comencé a besar su oreja mordiendo un poco el lóbulo, -Te gusta- Susurré en su oído – Me encanta- Seguí besando su cuello mientras el recorría mis muslos, mi trasero y mi espalda con caricias apasionadas, logré quitarle la corbata y la lancé al piso para después poder hacer lo mismo con su camisa, comencé a bajar por su abdomen y desabroche su pantalón para quitarlo por completo y volvía a subir dejando besos hasta llegar al bulto en sus bóxers, cuando estaba por bajarlos David me levantó.

-Sra. Alcaldesa le gusta controlar la situación, se divierte. – Su tono autoritario hizo que me encendiera.

-Usted no- Pregunté de seductora mientras metía mi mano en sus bóxers y lo acariciaba de nuevo.

~David POV~

Regina estaba matándome, no iba a permitírselo al menos al principio, saque su mano de mis bóxers y la cargué hasta la cama de manera suave pero luego la deje caer algo brusco, tomé mi corbata del suelo y amarré sus manos luego las amarré a la cabecera de la cama.

-Te dije que me la pagarías Regina Mills- Dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Comencé a devorar sus labios mientras recorría sus muslos y sus pechos sintiendo la fina lencería, baje a su cuello y luego a su abdomen deje besos por todo este y luego baje hasta donde estaba el panti de encaje rojo y comencé a bajarlo para quitarlo y después subir poco a poco y delicadamente comenzar a besar y jugar con la lengua, sentía como si fuera el objeto más frágil y delicado y a la vez era estimulante tener a la mujer más poderosa del pueblo jadeando mi nombre y rogando por más. Sentí como explotaba contra mí y entonces me limpié y subí a besar sus labios de nuevo.

Me deshice de mis bóxers y le desaté las manos, la coloqué sobre mí y ella comenzó a besar mi cuello, luego bajo a mi pecho se movía sobre mi miembro y me hacía perder la cabeza. Me dejo una marca en el pecho y luego otra más en el abdomen.

-Que haces- Pregunté algo alterado

-Me aseguro de que solo seas mío- Contestó.

Siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con mi erección la cual comenzó a lamer y acariciar, me estaba enloqueciendo, hizo una marca más junto a mi pierna y luego lo metió en su boca, cuando sentí que estaba cerca la aparté de mí, hice que volviera a besarme y desabroche su sostén, después la giré y la deje debajo de mí era esplendida, hermosa.

~Regina POV~

David estaba siendo tan dominante, pero le perdone todo cuando atacó mis pechos con besos y caricias hasta que sintió que estaba húmeda de nuevo, el se colocó lentamente sobre mí y entro de manera delicada, me gustaban sus dos facetas el dominante pero a la vez el delicado David comenzó a moverse despacio.

-David, te lo ruego más rápido- Dije casi sin respirar.

-Eso no pasará, esta noche haremos el amor-

David se movía y yo le seguía el ritmo, éramos como dos piezas de tetris que encajan a la perfección, sentía como estaba a punto de explotar y él lo notó pues comenzó a moverse más rápido después de que terminé sentí como se movía aún rápido hasta que terminó. Después de recuperar el aliento nos levantamos al baño y nos limpiamos, el recogió sus bóxers y yo me puse su camisa y volvimos a la cama. Él se acomodó y luego me acurrucó contra su pecho.

-Dave, ¿Qué pasará mañana?- Dije preocupada

-Pasará, que no volveré a estar un minuto más sin ti- Respondió

~David POV~

-Pero tengo miedo, de que esto sea solo una ilusión- Dijo escondiéndose en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Yo estaré aquí siempre, mírame- Dije levantándole la cara.- Nada me va a separar de ti, mañana iniciare los trámites de divorcio. Sé que parecerá precipitado, pero Te Amo Regina no quiero estar sin ti menos ahora que soy tuyo – Dije riéndome.

-Tonto- dijo riendo y golpeándome el hombro. –Yo también soy tuya, lo he decidido.

Volvimos a besarnos y luego se volvió a acurrucar en mi pecho, me quedé así acariciando su cabello hasta que sentí que se había quedado dormida entonces me deje vencer por el sueño. Desperté cuando el sol comenzó a darme de lleno en la cara y la vi aún dormida en mi pecho era una de las visiones más hermosas que conocía. Comencé a darle besos por toda la cara y me reí un poco cuando la oí quejarse.

-Buenos días bella durmiente.- Dije

-Buenos días- dijo dándome un beso. – ¿Qué hora es?

-Temprano, como las 10 a.m. aparte es sábado- Respondí estrechándola.

-Tengo hambre- Dijo con su voz de niña y me hizo reír.

-Está bien, haré el desayuno.

Me levanté y baje a prepararnos el desayuno, unos huevos con café y jugo de naranja, a los 10 minutos bajo aún solo con mi camisa y serví el desayuno, comimos en silencio regalándonos sonrisas de vez en cuando.

-David, como volverás a casa.

-Estoy en casa- Contesté

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Cierto, tengo dos opciones

-Cuales- Preguntó

-Volver a casa de MM y morir asesinado por ella, o pasar el fin de semana en calzoncillos y morir de un resfrío.- Dije colocándome frente a ella.

-Creo que me gusta más la segunda opción, pero por si acaso llamaré a belle para que te compre algo de ropa no quiero que mueras aunque no me molesta que pases el fin de semana en bóxers.-

Volví a besarla y sobra decir que volvimos a su habitación y pasamos un fin de semana en camisa y calzoncillos.

* * *

Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo aprovechando que aún no tengo kilos de tarea. Disfrutenlo y dejen sus reviews

N/A: Está medio cursi, y perdónenme pero por más que lo intento no puedo evitar meterle escenas rated M es que de verdad Snow siempre ha sido una sosa y David y Regina son tan pasionales en todo y aunque soy OQ de corazón siempre me he imaginado a estos dos juntos tan sexys bueno ya dejaré de escribir antes de decir algo peor jajajaja


	15. Chapter 15: Me voy

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoría, sin embargo los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a los dueños y creadores de la serie Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Me voy

Desperté aún en un sueño, Regina dormía sobre mi pecho tranquilamente y no quería arruinar el momento, sabía que tenía que ir a casa y que tenía que darle una explicación a Mary Margaret pero eso sería después, comencé a darle besos por toda la cara a Regina hasta que la desperté.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente- Dije dándole un enorme beso en los labios.

-Buenos días príncipe- Contestó – Debo tomar un baño para ir a la Alcaldía.

-Yo prepararé un rico desayuno y luego iré por mis cosas y a donde la abuelita.- Dije

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo algo triste- No debes dejarla.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo, ya lo hablamos.- Dije rodeándola con mis brazos.

Ella se metió al baño y yo tome el pantalón deportivo y la camiseta que belle había comprado, bajé a preparar el desayuno y la esperé. Después de dejarla en la alcaldía sabía que era el momento de enfrentarme cara a cara con la verdad pero MM estaba en el colegio así que podría retrasarlo solo un poco más, entre en la casa y fui a la habitación donde comencé a empacar mi ropa para volver a la patrulla, le deje una nota y salí. Al llegar a la posada pedí una habitación y podía sentir la mirada amenazante de la anciana a pesar de que podía estar seguro de que no conocía mis motivos. Me di un baño y me dispuse para ir a trabajar a la comisaría.

La mañana se estaba volviendo eterna, hasta que recibí un mensaje de Regina que me alegró el día, como siempre en este pueblo la rutina era la misma nunca pasaba nada desde el día del incendio todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La hora de la comida sería complicada iría a mi antigua casa a hablar con Mary así que la prolongué lo más que pude, a las 6:00 pm le avisé a Graham que me iría y el estuvo de acuerdo, tomé el auto patrulla y me dirigí a la situación que llevaba casi cuatro días tratando de evitar.

~Mary Margaret POV~

Llegué del colegio y note que todo seguía tal cual lo había dejado, eso me decía que David aún no se había atrevido a venir, deje mi abrigo en el armario y subí a cambiarme los zapatos, fue cuando me percaté de que las cosas de David no estaban. Me senté en la cama y me puse a llorar, no lograba entender que era lo que había pasado, ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento me quedé dormida.

~David POV~

Llegué a la casa y abrí la puerta con mi llave por última vez, después de eso la saqué del llavero y la coloqué en la mesa de la entrada, noté que todo estaba en silencio así que subí para buscar a Mary. Cuando entré en su habitación estaba dormida, baje y preparé algo de té para esperarla, media hora después oí que bajaba lentamente.

-¿Dónde habías estado?- Preguntó.

-Mary Margaret, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-¿Dónde habías estado?- Pregunto nuevamente en tono molesto

-En la abuelita, estoy en la pensión de la abuelita.- Grité

-Es por ella verdad, esto es culpa de la alcaldesa- Dijo furiosa

-No, escucha esto no es culpa de Regina. Sé que quizá teníamos una vida, pero yo no puedo recordarla y no sé si lo haré y en este tiempo no quiero estar aquí fingiendo ser alguien que no soy. Así que esto es por mí, y también por ti porque ambos merecemos ser felices, y tú no eres feliz tratando de hacerme recordar inútilmente.- Dije calmadamente.

-Pero eres todo lo que tengo, quizá debamos volver a intentarlo o pensarlo mejor- Decía ahora sollozando.

-Mary, te quiero pero la decisión está tomada. Me voy- Le dije con tristeza

Me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, después de salir y cerrar la puerta volteé a ver mi antigua casa y me di cuenta que había sido más fácil de lo que pensé. Subí a la patrulla y regresé a donde la abuelita lo único que quería ahora era dormir.

Los difíciles, MM estaba fuera de control un día acudió a la mansión en la madrugada y pinto el coche de Regina de rojo escribiendo la palabra "Zorra" y en otra ocasión había ido a su oficina a insultarla y gritarle por haberme llevado de su lado. Esa tarde mientras almorzábamos en su casa ella estaba demasiado seria así que decidí que era momento de hablar con ella.

-¿Amor que tienes?- Pregunté.

-Tú sabes, yo no quería que las cosas pasaran así. No quiero vivir siendo la mujer por la que dejaste a MM y que todo el Pueblo me acuse.- Dijo sollozando

-Eso no es así, yo la dejé por mí. Conocerte solo es cosa de mi buena fortuna, me hace feliz estar contigo.- Dije

-Y tú también me haces feliz, no me arrepiento de nada, pero veo como me ven los demás.

-Sabes lo que yo veo- Dije tomándola de la mano- Veo a una mujer Fuerte- Dije rodeándola con mis brazos- Veo a una inteligente- Dije besándola en la frente- Veo una mujer hermosa- Dije besándola en el lóbulo- Una mujer sensual.- dije besando su cuello.- Y sobre todo veo a la mujer que amo- dije girándola y besándola en los labios.

-Y yo te amo a ti, quisiera que tus brazos son el único lugar donde me permito ser débil pero también ser plena y feliz- Dijo contestando mi beso.

Sobra decir que esa noche terminó en su habitación y los días que siguieron se hicieron más fáciles para ambos aunque pasaba más tiempo en su casa que en cualquier otro lugar me hacia feliz por fin me sentía en un hogar.

* * *

Bueno les dejo un nuevo capitulo, ya sé que tarde años y esta super corto pero bueno tenía ganas de escribirlo y les prometo que el siguiente estará menos meloso y veremos como entrará Cora en acción .

Espero sus reviews y les mando un beso :*


	16. Chapter 16: Dulces sueños

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoría, sin embargo los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a los dueños y creadores de la serie Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Dulces Sueños.

Los días se volvieron más interesantes, poco a poco todos en Storybrooke comenzaron a aceptar que Regina y yo estuviéramos juntos, ahora podíamos ir a cenar con la abuelita, a pasear al parque o a la playa. Todo parecía perfecto cada día me enamoraba más de la alcaldesa, cada momento era único, cuando cocinábamos, cuando veíamos una película incluso ese día en que me pidió que me mudara a la mansión. Fue después de comer helado

-Ya es algo tarde, debería volver al hostal o la abuelita me sacará por ruidoso.- Dije mientras lavaba los platos.

-Pero no quiero que te vayas- Dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

-Vendré mañana e iremos a desayunar.

-O podrías no irte nunca.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunté asombrado.

-Ha pasado un mes y medio, quizá dos si contamos desde el accidente pensé que podrías mudarte a la mansión. Es solo si tu quieres- Dijo balanceándose como niña pequeña.

-¿Estás segura?

-Yo sí ¿y tú?

-Me encantaría- Dije levantándola en mis brazos y bajándola para terminar en un beso.

Después de esa noche comenzamos con la mudanza, si bien solo había llevado mi ropa al hostal, Regina quería comprar nuevos muebles y cosas que escogeríamos entre ambos para que se convirtiera en nuestra casa. Ese día entramos en la tienda de Mr. Gold para comprar algunos cuadros y lámparas y después decidimos ir a cenar al restaurante Italiano, esa sería una una noche maravillosa cuando algo extraño ocurrió el Sr. Y la Sra. White entraron al restaurante y ella inmediatamente se acerco a saludarnos lo cual me tomo por sorpresa pues nunca había hablado con ellos y sabía que Regina solo los trataba para temas del ayuntamiento.

-Alcaldesa, Sheriff, que grata sorpresa- Dijo Cora

-Buenas noches Sra. White, también me parece agradable verla.- Contestó Regina.

-Leopold y yo estamos tan acostumbrados a cenar aquí que nos caería bien una cena con amigos, Les importa si nos sentamos- Pregunto, pero antes de que pudiéramos decir algo ya había acercado un par de sillas.

La cena se volvió un poco incomoda, Cora se mostraba muy interesada en nuestra relación y mientras más intentábamos evadirla más se empeñaba en preguntar. Por otro lado el Sr. White parecía no tener voz solo se limito a hacer algunas intervenciones, cuando termino el postre argumentamos que teníamos algo de prisa y pediríamos la cuenta a lo que Cora contestó invitándonos la cena. Caminamos de regreso a casa y nos disponíamos a dormir, yo estaba recostado en la cama mientras Regina terminaba de prepararse.

-No te pareció demasiado extraño el interés de Cora.- Pregunté

-Sí, aunque no la conozco mucho pienso que deberíamos ser más precavidos con ella.

~Cora POV~

Desde que descubrí que mi hija había estado en la cripta me di cuenta de que ella ya o recordaba lo que había pasado en el Bosque encantado, me quedé tranquila pues no recordaría más al príncipe ni a su hijo y no tendría intenciones de intentar terminar con la maldición. Sin embargo me preocupe de nuevo desde que los vi besándose afuera de la mansión tenía que hacer algo para separarlos no podía permitir que un beso de amor rompiera la maldición, pero para eso tenía que acercarme. Pensé que una maldición del sueño sería ideal tenía los ingredientes en mi cripta y solo era cuestión de poner a dormir al príncipe pues sabía que Regina no tendría tanta confianza en poder despertarlo y como él la tendría de ponerla a dormir a ella.

Los días siguientes me dediqué a preparar la pócima, aproveché que Leopold se la pasara todo el día trabajando, así podía trabajar sin que nadie me molestara realmente no podía dejar que la estúpida de mi hija arruinara nuestras vidas.

~David POV~

Desde que me mudé con Regina la vida era un sueño ella era la mujer perfecta para mí, nunca pensé que una mujer como ella tuviera miedo alguno, que fuera insegura a veces pero yo la veía simplemente perfecta. Nuestras rutinas se habían adaptado perfectamente yo preparaba el desayuno y después del trabajo ella preparaba cenas deliciosas, o de vez en cuando salíamos a cenar sin embargo algo extraño sucedió desde que nos mudamos.

La Sra. White se había vuelto más amable con nosotros, ahora nos invitaba a cenas y pasaba tiempo con Regina. Es cierto que Cora siempre ha sido una mujer muy solitaria y aunque su esposo era un hombre con múltiples negocios y buenas relaciones ella no tenía ni una sola amiga en el pueblo a Regina dejo de parecerle sospechosa pero algo en mi me mantenía alerta.

Una noche mientras el Sr. White tenía una importante reunión Cora nos invito a cenar, era algo casual sin embargo Regina quería ucir espectacular con ese traje de falda en color azul.

-Te ves preciosa- Dije al verla bajar.

-Gracias, tú siempre te ves muy guapo- contesto.

-Haces trampa, no podré cenar hoy pensando en el momento de volver- Dije besándola y abrazándola contra mí.

-Pasara rápido- Dijo juguetona en mi oído.

-Y si mejor nos quedamos- Dije devolviendo la jugada mordiéndole el lóbulo.

-Eso no va a pasar, iremos a cenar y luego volvemos por el postre- Dijo separándose de mí, me guiño un ojo y caminó hacia la puerta.

El camino fue una tortura, Regina se la pasó provocándome y al llegar a la casa de los White la cena se me estaba haciendo eterna, Cora era una mujer desesperante y yo solo tenía ganas de volver, sin embargo nada me preparó para lo que vendría después. Cuando Cora se levanto a la cocina y nos pidió que fuéramos a la sala mientras llevaba el té y yo aproveche para darle un gran beso a Regina, al separarnos vimos a la mujer en la puerta y ambos nos sonrrojamos pero su respuesta me dejo en shock

-Vamos Regina, no te apenes enfrente de tu madre.- Dijo con tono burlón.

-De que habla- Contesto Regina.

-Ya deja de fingir. Por cierto buenas noches James- Dijo volteando a verme

-¿James? Esta loca, será mejor que nos vayamos- Dije tomando a Gina de la mano.

-Oh no, créeme que estoy más cuerda que nunca.- Dijo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí como todo se volvía negro otra vez.

~Regina POV~

Ver a David inconsciente en el suelo me sacó del shock en el que caí cuando oí la palabra Madre.

-¿Qué ha hecho?- Dije y la vi sacar una aguja del dedo de David.

-Está en una maldición del sueño.- Contestó,

-Loca- Grité- Debo llamar una ambulancia.- Sentí un golpe en la cabeza.

Cuando desperté estaba atada a una silla, David seguía en el piso y Cora caminaba alrededor.

-Suéltame- Grité.

-Veo que ya despertaste, bebe esto- Dijo acercándome una botella.

-No lo haré-

-Bueno hija mía, déjame hacerlo por ti.-

Me apretó la mandíbula y sentí el liquido recorrer mi garganta, al instante no ocurrió nada pero de pronto una oleada de recuerdos me llegó. Como llegamos a esta tierra el tormento de que habían pasado meses y ver a David con Snow, recordar a Killian y Henry y la pócima de olvido.

-Madre- Fue lo único que pude decir.

-No dejaré que rompas la maldición- Dijo liberándome.

Terminé de quitarme la cuerda y corrí junto a Dave, sin pensarlo dos veces lo besé, pero no funcionó, una vez más lo intenté pero no paso nada la angustia comenzaba a invadirme.

-¿Porqué no funciona?- Grité

-Creías que iba a ser tan fácil, que poco me conoces.- Dijo riéndose.- Sabía que no confiarías en su amor verdadero, que estas llena de dudas y ahora el querido príncipe James dormirá Para siempre.

La impotencia me invadía, me preguntaba porque el beso no funcionó y si Cora tenía razón y si dudaba solo sabía que tenía que encontrar la forma de despertar a David y para eso necesitaría ayuda del la única persona cuyo amor era incondicional. Primero tendría que encontrarlo y hacerlo creer, tenía que buscar a Henry.

* * *

Nuevo capitulo, No me maten culpen a la universidad XD disfrútenlo!


	17. Chapter 17: Sorpresas

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoría, sin embargo los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a los dueños y creadores de la serie Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Sorpresas.

Desperté y sentí que casi no podía abrir los ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, había pasado la peor noche de mi vida todo había pasado tan rápido, recuperar mis recuerdos, el sentido del tiempo y mi madre volvía arrebatarme a los hombres que amaba. Me cubrí con las cobijas de nuevo y abracé mi almohada, desee quedarme en esa posición para siempre y no volver a saber más del mundo, mi mente se inundaba de pensamientos sobre como encontraría a Henry o como despertaría a David. Me quedé en cama hasta pasar el medio día, y después tomé un baño, no tenía hambre ni quería comer solo por necesidad, quizá mi madre tenía razón y nunca iba a poder ser feliz.

~R~

Pasan los días y cada vez me siento más impotente, lo observo dormir en la habitación contigua, pero sé que no está del todo dormido, no sé a dónde te envíe la maldición del sueño pero sé que es un submundo y que puedes lastimarte en él. Pobre David a veces siento que es mi culpa, si tan solo lo hubiera dejado vivir su vida con Snow y yo hubiera aceptado a Leopold esto no hubiera pasado.

Por otro lado la búsqueda de Henry también se vuelve inútil hay una barrera en la línea de la ciudad y nadie puede salir ni entrar, sé que han pasado 9 años ¿Cómo lucirá mi bebé? ¿Killian seguirá con él? ¿Les habrá hablado de nosotros? Me pregunto cómo habrá sido criarlo. Sidney el dueño del periódico me habla de que ahora se puede buscar personas en internet e inmediatamente empiezo a buscar a Killian sin embargo aparecen cientos de perfiles al parecer es un nombre Irlandés muy común la búsqueda tomará meses.

~R~

Paso otro día en casa contemplando a David, los papeles en la oficina se siguen acumulando y aunque Belle hace su mejor esfuerzo yo sé que tengo que volver a la alcaldía nuevamente. Me siento cada vez más débil no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí o que salí de casa, lo único que hago es sentarme con la computadora en el cuarto de David a revisar cada perfil de cada Killian que encuentro, no sé si conservo el Jones, ni siquiera puedo saber si llegó a este mundo. Belle se encarga de traerme comida y de limpiar un poco pero yo me veo sucia y des arreglada, incluso he perdido peso

~R~

Hoy después de 3 meses encontré a Killian Jones, el internet si resultó ser maravilloso encontré algo llamado Facebook donde podías encontrar a miles de personas, ahí lo encontré mi corazón se detuvo al verlo, había cambiado un poco su barba tenía algunos bellos blancos, en sus brazos cargaba a una niña preciosa de ojos verdes y cabello negro, a su lado una rubia de ojos verdes cargaba a un niño muy parecido a la pequeña, pero mi corazón volvió a latir cuando lo vi, junto a la Rubia un joven de aproximadamente 12 años cabello castaño y ojos azules, esos ojos azules que por un momento me hicieron sentir que me veía, Henrry.

~R~

Mi corazón se detuvo y volvió a latir después de ver a mi pequeño príncipe, intente crear un usuario para contactar a Killian pero no pude, supuse que la barrera que protegía la ciudad tampoco permitía a las nuevas tecnologías, pero al menos ahora podía ver a mi pequeño y obtuve la dirección de Killian sabía que cuando rompiera la maldición lo primero que haría sería ir a buscarlos para que me ayude a despertar a David.

~R~

Todos los días me sentaba a hablar con David, le contaba sobre Henry y las fotos que subía Killian y la tal Emma Swan al Facebook, le contaba de mis sueños y mis pesadillas aunque todos tenían que ver con despertarlo o con no poder hacerlo jamás, le ponía música, películas y le leía esperando que eso lo mantuviera más cercano a mí y evitara que se perdiera en el submundo.

~R~

Llevaba días sintiéndome mal, lo atribuí a la mala alimentación que llevaba y las pocas horas de sueño que tenía, pero llevaba una semana vomitando todo lo que comía y mi aspecto era equiparable al de un anémico. Belle se preocupaba por mi pero yo le aseguraba que estaba en perfecto estado hasta que un día al salir de la alcaldía comencé a caminar, no llegué ni a la entrada cuando mi mundo se puso negro. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertar en el hospital, un sentimiento de desesperación me invadió al pensar que David estaba solo en la mansión ya que a esa hora Robin ya se había ido, intenté levantarme y sentí como alguien se movía a mi lado.

-Belle, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije extrañada.

-Regina, por fin despiertas, te desmayaste en frente de la alcaldía y me preocupé muchísimo- Contestó.

-¿Y David?- dije angustiada.

-Está con Robin, el se quedó en tu casa, por ahora lo importante es que tu estés bien, Whale te tomo unos estudios y traerá los resultados, ahora descansa.- Dijo recostándome de nuevo.

Dormí un poco y cuando desperté Belle ya no estaba en la habitación, estuve aburrida hasta que llegó una enfermera y comenzó a checar que mis signos vitales estuvieran estables. Después de apuntar todo en mi expediente salió, 10 minutos después el doctor apareció.

-Regina ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó.

-Muy bien, gracias, ahora ¿Cuándo puedo irme a casa?- Pregunté impaciente.

-En unas horas, solo quiero que el suero termine de pasar, estas muy baja en hierro por la mala alimentación y el poco descanso que has tenido- Lo sabía, dije para mí.- y hay algo más, se que has estado muy ocupada y quizá eso te impidió percatarte de algo muy importante. Regina estás embarazada, tienes tres meses y medio.

Me quedé en shock después de oír esa noticia, es cierto hace tres meses y medio Dave y yo ya estábamos juntos, aún no se mudaba pero habíamos tenido relaciones en varias ocasiones, como pude no darme cuenta de que mi periodo no había venido en 3 meses. ¿Qué haría ahora?

~R~

Unas horas más tarde fui dada de alta y Belle me llevó a casa, ella y Robin se quedaron preparando la cena mientras yo me daba un baño, después de la cena por fin se fueron. Ahora debía entrar a darle la noticia a David, estuve un rato jugando con el té que quedó en mi taza, subí a ponerme el pijama mientras intentaba darme el valor de entrar. Camine hasta sentarme en la orilla de la cama y tomar su mano.

-Hola amor, ya volví, perdón por llegar tarde pero algo pasó que me desvió de casa, quiero que sepas que estoy bien pero hoy estuve en el hospital. No ha sido grave y me han dado de alta de inmediato pero hay algo importante, David, Estoy embarazada- Dije empezando a sollozar- Tendremos otro hijo o hija, por eso necesito que despiertes, necesito que estemos juntos, no sé si seré capaz de cuidarlo ¿Cómo sobrevivir sin ti mi amor?

Dije aferrándome al cuerpo inmóvil de David, lloré hasta quedarme dormida ahí junto al amor de mi vida y al fruto de nuestro amor verdadero que comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí y por el cual tenía que luchar.

* * *

Hola a mis lectores, si es que aún me quedan, lamento abandonarlos por tanto tiempo pero bueno la universidad me absorbe. Este capítulo es totalmente desde el punto de vista de Regina, son como varios eventos separados por espacios de horas o días y bueno espero que les guste y que dejen sus hermosos reviews.

Los quiere. Ares :*


	18. Chapter 18: Te presento a Rebeca

Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos escenarios pertenecen a ABC y los creadores de Once Upon a Time, La historia sale completamente de mi imaginación.

* * *

Te presento a Rebeca

Los meses pasaban y yo me esforzaba un poco más por cuidarme, la nueva vida que crecía dentro de mí me daba el valor suficiente para sobrevivir el día a día, sin embargo en las noches cuando volvía a casa a veces me derrumbaba verlo ahí sobre la cama inmóvil. Trataba de hacer de todo un poco, le hablaba de su hijo y le mostraba las imágenes y videos de los ultrasonidos, le hablaba de Henry de las fotos que veía en el perfil de Killian y la tal Emma.

Casi si terminaban los 9 meses y yo moría de ganas por conocer a mi angelito, ver como era su cara, el último ultrasonido Whale me había preguntado si quería saber el sexo, pero decidí que quería que fuera sorpresa. Ese día parecía ser el peor día del otoño, había una tormenta afuera, yo había tomado ya el permiso de maternidad y estaba en casa acomodando la ropa que tenía del nuevo bebé cuando empecé a sentir un intenso dolor. La primera contracción llegaba, tomé el móvil y le marqué a belle intenté bajar pero no podía moverme el dolor era intenso y la fuente estaba a punto de romperse. Así que me acomodé en mi cama y llamé a Whale, sentía que no podía más el dolor era insoportable.

Después de una hora de sufrimiento el nuevo miembro de la familia Nolan-Mills había nacido, su llanto había inundado de paz mi corazón, Whale la acerco a mí y era una preciosa niña, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos azul celeste igual que Henry. Era toda una princesa

-¡Hola Rebeca! Soy yo, mamá- Dije tomando su pequeña mano

-Qué hermoso nombre- Dijeron Belle y el Dr.

-Es el nombre que hubiera recibido Henry de haber sido niña y ahora le pertenece a nuestra preciosa hija.- Dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Debes descansar Regina, intenta dormir un poco, y no olvides ir mañana al hospital para hacerles un chequeo completo.

El Dr. Toma sus cosas y se despide, belle se lleva a Rebeca y aunque no quería separarme de ella me quedé dormida. Despierto al otro día y reviso a Dave, Belle se encargo de limpiar todo y de preparar a la bebé, tomo un baño y nos dirigimos al hospital. Al llegar ahí de nuevo soy separada de mi pequeña y a ambas nos realizan estudios, después de un rato las enfermeras me entregan a mi pequeña y debemos esperar los resultados.

-Pues felicidades- dice Whale- Las dos están sanas, puedes volver a tu casa.

Estar en casa me tranquiliza, paso todo ese día contemplándola, belle trae sus cosas pues se quedará conmigo unos días para ayudarme con la bebé. Prepara la cena y yo bajo y tenemos una cena agradable, después de recoger todo acuesto a la pequeña en su cuna y me voy a dormir.

 _David está herido y tengo que dejarlo atrás, me aferro al bebé y sigo corriendo por el bosque, los guardias de mi madre me están persiguiendo y siento que mis piernas ya no pueden más, estoy a punto de desmayarme y veo sus ojos pero no es Rebeca es Henry. Es el momento en que tuve que dejarlo, pero no está Hook y esta vez no hay frijol ni portal que lo salve me aterra perderlo como perdía David en eso mi madre aparece y se lo lleva, la veo alejarse y me muero de impotencia._

Belle me despierta, corro al cuarto del bebé y me tranquilizo al verla despertando, esos ojos azules que me dan paz en este momento. Me doy cuenta que en todo este tiempo no le he presentado a su papá, tomo a la bebé en brazos y la llevo al cuarto de David

-Hola amor, espero que puedas escucharme, mira ella es Rebeca nuestra hija tiene tus ojos y tu sonrisa, mi cabello es preciosa. Espero que pronto puedas estar con nosotros-

Le doy un beso como todos los días y nos vamos. Los días pasan y Rebeca crece muy rápido, todos los días le hablo de su padre y le cuento nuestra historia, le hablo de su hermano y de su tío Killian y de las aventuras que vivimos

 _-1 año después-_

Hoy es el cumpleaños número 1 de Rebeca y aunque es un día de fiesta no puedo evitar estar triste han pasado casi 2 años desde que David cayó en la maldición del sueño de mi madre, quien para la buena fortuna no se volvió a aparecer en mi casa. La fiesta será en el jardín he invitado a Philip, Alexandra y los compañeros de guardería de Rebeca, en su habitación intento peinarla pues nunca se está quieta. Aprendió a hablar a los 10 meses y aunque aún le cuestan muchas silabas su habla es clara, está empezando a dar sus primeros pasos y cada día está más radiante y aunque no lo ha visto despierto adora las historias de su padre.

-Mami, puedo ver a papi

-Después de la fiesta nena, tus amigos te están esperando.

-Pero quiero ir ahorita. – Dice haciendo pucheros

-Tramposa, nunca le digo que no a mis ojitos.

Cargo a la bebé y la llevo hasta su papá, insiste en que la deje bajar y camina despacio hasta su papá.

-Papi, solo quería decirte que te quiero y darte un besito.

-Mami, ¿Puedo darle un beso a mi papi?

Me acerco a ella y la subo a la cama, gatea hasta su padre y le da un beso. La magia se expande por el pueblo, y como reflejo cargo a la niña, veo como los ojos de David comienzan abrirse me abalanzo hacia él y lo beso

-Me salvaste- Dice con la voz débil.

\- No fui yo, fue ella.

-¿Quién es esta hermosa princesa?

-Te presento a Rebeca, nuestra hija.

-¿Cómo paso esto?

-De verdad quieres que te diga- Digo coqueta

-Papi- Grita y se abalanza hacia David

-Ven aquí princesa- Dice abrazándola y besándola.

Todos en el jardín están atónitos por la ola de magia que los despertó y más aún cuando ven a David caminar junto a nosotras. Rumple se acerca a nosotros de manera instantánea.

-¿Cómo es que esto pasó sin Henry aquí?

-Por el fruto del amor verdadero- Responde

-Pero tú dijiste que estaba a salvo cuando Hook se llevó a nuestro hijo.

-Porque ustedes estaban a salvo, Henry es fruto de su amor, pero de un amor Joven y apasionado. Rebeca es fruto de un amor que supero pruebas, supero una maldición y un amor que unió aún más a dos almas que aunque no estaban destinadas forjaron su destino, yo lo llamo Amor verdadero.

-Y a todo esto donde está Henry.

\- Muy pronto lo veremos de nuevo.

La fiesta transcurrió llena de alegría al final de cuentas era una celebración y después de todo los habitantes de Storybrooke tenían mucho que contarse. Con mi magia de vuelta logre enviarle una postal a Killian, confiaba en que nos encontraría y a esta postal añadí un hechizó para que pudieran cruzar la línea de entrada todo empezaba a acomodarse. Limpiábamos después de la fiesta y después de acostar a nuestra hija juntos por primera vez, teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar, baje a la sala y preparé unas copas de vino.

-Nuestra hija es hermosa, tanto como tú- Dijo David abrazándome por la espalda.

-Más que yo, tiene tus ojos-

-Regina, todo este tiempo que estuve dormido debió ser terrible para ti, gracias por quedarte- Dice besándome

-Sabes que no importa nada, Te amo, y pasaría mil vidas cuidándote aunque estuvieras dormido

-Te Amo Regina, te dije que siempre te encontraría.

Comienza a besarme de esa forma que solo David puede conseguir, todas las emociones quedan expuestas y solo diré que esa noche recuperamos el tiempo perdido. Por fin estábamos juntos con nuestra hija, David dormía a mi lado y me sostenía entre sus brazos, solo faltaba mi pequeño príncipe pero sabía que él estaba en camino, y seríamos completamente felices.

* * *

Hola chic s, ya sé que desaparecí por muchísimo tiempo, pero no los he abandonado. Espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo y de verdad les pido una disculpa enorme. Saben que les mando mucho cariño y espero sus reviews y ya prometo no irme así de nuevo. :*


End file.
